I Wish I Was the Moon : 71st Hunger Games
by JenneeGrace
Summary: Twenty-four different stories of twenty-four different teenagers sent to compete for their lives in which only one can walk out the Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games. Will it be the bold Sparkle, the resourceful Darwin, the agile Cinnamon, the charming Gulliver, or someone else? Ch 9 - Guest Starring Johanna, Chaff and Seeder. Feedback, as always, is appreciate
1. Prologue

**Capitol**

_Macbeth Cannon. Age: Unknown._

Retirement has been looming like a welcome friend for the last year. Macbeth Cannon, Head Gamemaker for the last eight Hunger Games was going to be glad to be finished with the whole thing once and for all. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job, no… He had been working as one of the Gamemakers for years before that, but there were pressures that came with the job of being the Head. You had to make calls, and last year had not been good to him. Snow was about ready to have his head over not keeping an eye on the dam. Of course the girl from four was going to be the Victor in the end. It wasn't great though when your entire arena ended up under water and it was taking far longer to clean it up for tourists. At the rate things were, it would still be another year before they would be able to open it. They had played it out like it was on purpose, but both Cannon and Snow knew better.

This year had to be great, or he was going to end up with very little to do with his retirement. More than likely they'd be finding a way to make the punishment fit the crime, and Macbeth had not yet had time for swimming lessons. He hadn't even really had time for watching the reapings this year either while trying to micromanage everything that could possibly go wrong and finding ways to fix it before things went sour. After a long day he was just sitting back enjoying his tea while an Avox brought him the list of Tributes. He nodded at her politely and waiting for her to leave before opening it.

**District 1  
**Sparkle Havers  
Prince Zamble

**District 2  
**Copper Bulger  
Julius Davasee

**District 3  
**Anastasia Fullsap  
Chip Elektra

**District 4  
**Fern Kantle  
Gulliver Downs

**District 5  
**Faith Jorre  
Darwin Wandris

**District 6  
**Tempest Shallows  
Rowan Lorca

**District 7  
**Hazel Mould  
Oakes East

**District 8  
**Juliet Laprees  
Robin Hastings

**District 9  
**Ava Rayns  
Ruffian Boot

**District 10  
**Cinnamon Sallee  
Baylor Rosien

**District 11  
**Petal Combs  
Laurel Arbour

**District 12  
**Talia Irons  
Wren Bonas

Twenty four would go in. Only one would come back out again.

Hopefully he would too.

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome, welcome to the 71st Hunger Games. As to try and keep up with 24 different tributes all at the same time, the story will be broken up into three districts per chapter after the Reapings. First you need to meet the Tributes.

Happy Hunger Games.


	2. Districts 1 and 2

**District 1**

_Prince Zamble. Age: 15._

_"You have to take your sister and get out of here. Stop standing there like a fool and GO!" I just look at him for a moment longer in stunned silence while our house is burning all around us. My sister is crying in the hallway as I pick her up and go looking for a way out of the house. I almost hold my breath and don't bother wasting it quite yet to tell her to stop screaming as I finally find a clear path. It's just in time. A beam falls behind us and flares up all the more. We reach the outside and I just start gasping for breath and trying to fill my lungs with something other than smoke. She's fighting against me to go back in and find Dad but I just keep clinging on to her. When more people come I insist the moisture on my face is just from the smoke burning. Not because deep in my heart I knew when I saw the house collapse that I'd just lost my father. Someone takes me by the shoulder and just slowly tries to pull me away._

_"Come on, Prince…"_

"Prince… Priiiince… PRINCE!"

I wish I could just ignore her, but there does not seem to be much beyond waking that will get Duchess to shut up. I open up one eye and just looked up at her. She grins back with her black hair tied up in pigtails. One of the older girls in the community home must have done it for her for the Reapings today. Things weren't always the greatest around here, but we still had each other and I had taken more than a few beatings on her behalf. "You have to get up and get ready. I wanna see who ends up volunteering this year."

Sometimes I wonder if she realizes what really goes on when we're all sitting around watching the television every year. That the kids in there aren't just knocked over like chess pieces and then pulled off the board before they get the chance to move on. Then the only reason I know about the game of Chess is from spending afternoons in Career classes trying to become one of the proud victors of District 1. Then I could move out of here and take Duchess with me. Probably even hire someone to give her lessons in all that girl stuff rather than hearing it from the whispers of the other girls. I stretch my arms out before sitting up and giving her a hug. Even though she died when I was young, I can't help but think how much she's starting to look like mother. Our matching hair though hers manages to fall in soft waves and mother's green eyes. She's going to end up being a heartbreaker some day. "You know Mistress Paige will be extremely displeased if she finds out you're in here."

"Well then hurry up!" She gets up and bounces back out of the room so I can get up and find my good clothes and run a comb through my hair. I know I'm not going to be the best looking one out there considering how generally wealthy we are as a District. They'll be in all their finery while I've got a jacket that is two sizes too big for me and passed down from one of the boys that left earlier in the year. I try not to take too long, fearing a reappearance from my sister and the consequences that might follow.

It's just another one of those long days that will soon be behind me so I can focus on becoming the Volunteer next year.

_Sparkle Havers. Age: 17._

I close my eyes and just let the fingers go through my hair while it's been styled up by my friend Emmy. In another week I'm going to be standing with 23 others that are going to all be dead within the following weeks. I've been training for this day for as long as I can remember and now it's here. Fighting for the honor and glory of the Havers family and showing my father that even with three girls that we can still win something like the Hunger Games. And this is my year, I just know it.

"You know Sugar's going to want to volunteer too." She twirls a piece of hair around her finger and just slowly unwinds it so the curl falls against my shoulder.

"Sugar is just going to have to get over it then. If that involves a bloody nose then that's just the price she's going to have to pay for not waiting another year." She's only 16 and still has two more Reapings she can volunteer at, and, despite playing nice with each other in public, we're about as bitter of rivals as two people can be. Emmy just smiles knowingly. She's far from professional Tribute material. In truth she'd prefer to be a Stylist and probably going to be jealous that someone else is going to be working on my hair.

Pearl is all excited for it being her first Reaping she actually gets to be involved. She's wearing the same pale yellow dress I wore for mine even though mother pleaded to get her something new. It's her way of showing support for me and looks wonderful against her tanned skin. She looks slightly darker than myself from having more time to just play outside while I've been training.

"Come along girls. We don't want to be late." My mother just claps her hands and has all of us on our feet immediately. My father might think he's the one in charge, but we all know the truth. Ruby Havers is not a woman to be trifled with while we all file out of the room and into the car that takes us to the town square. Emmy occasionally fusses my hair just the slightest while we go along.

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah. Just get out there and get it done." She smiles though there's still the undercurrent of worry there. I get out and go to join the lines of others signing in before taking our positions in the roped off areas. Really, it's more rare that people don't volunteer that I don't understand why they bother with drawing names in the first place. Admittedly I don't know which of the boys might step up this year that I will unfortunately have to kill. All just a part of the games.

Odysseus Griffin stands up on the stage like he couldn't be more happy to be there in front of all of us with his unnaturally red hair and eyebrows fresh from the Capitol. In a way it makes it look like someone has already tried to bash his skull in and he's now working only on animatronics with that big grin. Though the lime green suit also looks more like something out of the stories dad used to tell to scare us before bed about elves that would come and steal all of our toys and lived under the bed. The last thing I want to think about is waking up and finding Odysseus under my bed…

It doesn't take long for the areas to fill up before the mayor starts going on about the Dark Days and everything else that brought us to the Hunger Games. Blah blah blah… Yeah yeah. Let's get on with this already.

Odysseus doesn't even have the paper unfolded from the girl's side when I hear "I VOLUNTEER!" from the row behind me. Everyone looks back to find the source of the voice except me. Sugar… And her distinct lack of manners.

I just charge out of the group, pretending it must have been me even though most of the group can probably tell the difference between the first and my declaration once I get to the center. "I volunteer as Tribute." They wave me forward as I just look back to see Sugar's stunned face. I give her a small smirk and just go forward. If she wanted to put on a show for the cameras she could, but it would also not look good for her next year. Good. Let her sit back and stew over trying to usurp me.

_Prince Zamble_

Impressive. That's the only word that comes to mind as the girl walks up to the stage looking confident and holding her head up as she introduces herself. Of course it's a little rude not to give someone the benefit of at least getting to go up and be on camera when their name is called. You can play at relief all you want even though you always knew that you wouldn't actually be going.

"And now for our lucky boy tribute." Odysseus digs his hand around in the bowl like he's almost waiting for a repeat performance from our side. He finally pulls out a piece of paper and gives us another one of those creepy grins. Please let there be someone else working District One next year… I'm not sure I could take putting up with him for the whole time. A little bit longer and I can go back to the home and hopefully get in a nap if Mistress Paige doesn't catch me.

"Prince Zamble!"

Shit… I make a show of smiling a little and just start walking up to the stage and almost waiting for someone to pop up before I get the chance to get up there. Apparently they at least have patience as I get all the way up before Odysseus asks for any volunteers.

Silence is all that greets me in return.

* * *

**District 2**

_Copper Bulger. Age: 17_.

I've been up since before the sun.

True, it's not all that unusual for me to already be out practicing with a knife on one of the training dummies in the backyard like they have at the school. My mother made it for me when I was 13, deciding it would be best if even some of the others in District 2 didn't know how good I was with the weapon. Over the years it's had to get restuffed and sewn up again which has left long scars of perfectly done stitches. In a way it was also good practice for my sister Silver who would probably be out before too long to yell at me over waking her up. Leave it to her to be working on wedding plans all night rather than getting a good sleep. This is the last chance I'm going to get to be out here practicing though. The beads on the ends of each of my braids clack together as I twirl around and slice in. I could feel the slight resistance of the material though it doesn't look injured in the least bit. A small poke though and the fabric is cut from one end to the other and the dummy is spilling it's sandy entrails on the ground.

"Coppy?" My father looks out from the backdoor with one of his usual unreadable expressions. It would be nice to know if he was proud of how far I've come or if he's thinking this will be one of the last times I ever see him.

No matter what, it will be the last time I'll be sleeping in this house. I come home a Victor, or I won't be coming home at all. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast. Your mother has also laid out clothes for you to wear to the Reaping today." For a moment I just look at him and wonder when it was he got to be so old. There's wrinkles in his forehead that I am sure weren't there yesterday and his whole stature just seems changed somehow. I nod to him and just take my knife and throw it at the dummy. It stick right where the heart should be and I leave it there. All the better for them to remember me by.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, much like it usual is in our house. Even Silver seems a little tense over the whole idea that I'm planning to leave but she also doesn't want to rock the boat. She's everything my parents could have wanted in their daughter: elegant, courteous, and quiet. I, on the other hand, am getting glared at by my mother while rushing through the food. Really I want to be done so I can get dressed and meet up with Flora before we're required to start lining up and putting on a good show for everyone. Instead of replying though I just smile and continue eating as quickly as possible.

District 2, I believe, is one of the better ones when it comes to having tributes who train most of their lives for the honor and glory that comes with the position. I can't recall how many times the cameras have zoomed in on someone in another district getting into heated arguments over who was going to be the Tribute. Here gym class is possible the most competitive of anything we have in school. If you can keep at the top of your class in there then no one is going to question your worthiness to be the one to volunteer. It also means I know exactly who the other person is who is planning to be my partner in the arena. Slightly younger, but some of these boys need a little extra time to come into their muscles and agility. Davasee is ready for this and one of the few I can actually stand. As long as he doesn't go and chicken out on me at the last minute.

Then I'm pretty sure he's probably thinking the same thing about me.

_Julius Davasee. Age: 16._

The pride of District 2... I know it's a rather ambitious title but I can't help but smirk as my little brother decrees that's what I'm supposed to be. It could also just be the blood going to my head from hanging upside down on the obstacle course bar. Usually there would be enough kids trying to run it just to make the best time that I wouldn't be able to just relax like this and think. "I do believe you're right, Lucius."

"Of course I am. How dare you ever doubt me." He just mirrors my smirk before going back to practice his balance on one of the fulcrum boards. It sways back and forth as he tries to adjust his weight in the middle even though it's meant to be run across with out falling off. A few of the kids have also found you can sit on the ends and go up and down if the weights are close to equal. Lucius is still a little too young for the games but in a few years they better be watching out. Then some people say I'm just acting out and doing this from being the middle child. Apparently it's the only reason I would actually be considering this. A small flip and my feet are back on the ground while the dust raises around my landing spot.

"Clearly I am a fool… But I'll miss you." While most people would probably say that you shouldn't have a favorite among your siblings, Lucius has always been mine. Brutus, named after my likely Mentor, has always treated me like the kid that was just going to go off and play at fighting until I got bored of it and decided to perhaps become a Peacekeeper like him. The only time I want to be in the other Districts is for my Victory Tour and here he is planning to just go out there and slum it like some peasant. Lucius looks up to me though and doesn't think I'm just being foolish.

"And you'll bring me back something, right? Like an eyeball or something?"

Clearly what is gross to a fourteen year old is a lot different from what I consider gross. Besides, I'm fairly sure that eyeballs don't travel particularly well and would be more likely to chase off the rest of the members of my alliance. "I'll figure out something." I grab my bag and toss him an apple while he's still trying to balance, causing him to fall back against the bar trying to catch it. It takes restraint not to just flat out laugh at him on the ground. Somehow I manage it and just pull out another for myself. "Meanwhile, you need more practice. But home we should go to get dressed before your brother graces the people of the Capitol with his charming face."

He just sticks his tongue out at me, getting up and grabbing his apple. "Brutus isn't eligible any more, Jules."

"Oh ha ha ha."

I'd have to say we probably have the nicest District though the only one you ever really see on the television is thirteen. The constant reminder of what happens when people don't listen to the Capitol and just do what they're told to keep all of us safe. There aren't that many people that are truly hungry around here and we all live pretty normal lives that revolve around the Peacekeepers and our District specialty: Masonry. If I hadn't been working on becoming a Tribute all these years I probably would have become better and becoming a bricklayer or some other occupation to teach me "the meaning of hard work" as father would say. We're not exactly rich.

We're definitely not poor either.

Lucius and I don't bother waiting for the others in the house to get ready and just head down to the square. Copper just looks over at me from the girl's section and we have a small silent conversation. She's probably the only girl I know who might be able to beat me at arm wrestling and I can only imagine what Tippi is going to say being stuck with the two of us for the next week. People from the Capitol seem to expect you to have manners and not do things like leave your elbows on the table or pick your teeth. We're more likely to do it on purpose just to see how long it takes to actually throw her over the edge. At least she doesn't look horrible this year. Compared to last year's orange disaster, this year Tippi has decided to go with silver with glitter all over her that would probably be better appreciated over in District 1. I guess she's trying to blend in with the stone work around here, but shining off glittery rainbows isn't the way to do it. Brutus and Lyme are up on the stage already and seem to be comparing notes. I guess Enobaria decided to take the year off. If the stories of her biting the female Tribute last year who dared to talk back are true, then it's is probably all for the best.

We go through the motions of allowing Tippi to draw out names and bring the kids forward to be introduced that I don't even bother to listen for names. They're not going anywhere except back home. The 12 and 13 year olds are usually the ones that will break down in tears at the thought that someone "saved" them. After a few years your realize that it's never the kid who is drawn. When they tell us to shake hands, it's almost as though Copper and I are just standing there trying to see who can make the other yelp out in pain as we squeeze.

It's a shame she has to die.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have our first four tributes. If you're enjoying it, leave a comment. If you're not, leave a comment. And if you just want to... Leave a comment. :)


	3. Districts 3 and 4

**District 3**

_Anastasia Fullsap. Age: 17._

School doesn't usually have me this on edge. I'm the one that sits up front, raises her hand, and usually has the answer because I was actually listening. Today though I can't help but doodle idly along my notes while the teacher goes over the History of Panem. Most of it I've heard anyhow, but today especially brings everything to mind. Truly the odds of my name actually getting drawn at the Reaping out of all the teenage girls in District 3 is minimal. Someone has to be called though and it could be me just as easily as anyone else.

I don't seem to be the only distracted one though. Two seats over is Mac, fellow 17 year old and also general hater of all things to do with the Reapings. Last year it had been her boyfriend getting called out of everyone to become the Tribute. Volunteering happens, but it's not something you see every year. Despite being between the known Career Districts, we're not usually the group known for our prowess in the Arena. It had been the fourth night in the arena when the Careers had caught up with him and killed him while he slept. Afterward she hadn't spoken for three months. The moment I catch her eyes for a moment I just give her a small smile that I hope is at least reassuring. Mac's family at least has never had to worry about her being entered more than the usual number of times. There aren't usually many who do, and those that do need assistance often have additional help from others in the community. You don't just let a fellow 3 starve.

They release us early to walk to the town square. There will be no afternoon classes as most of the kids wouldn't bother to come back anyhow. Those that don't get reaped usually are throwing some sort of party if they aren't saying good-bye to their friends. I'll just be one of the many crossing her fingers and hoping to get Mac out with me to just enjoy the day before we're force to sit and watch another year of the Hunger Games. Maybe she'll have found a way to block it all out and hopefully won't know any of the Tributes this year unless we end up with a Victor.

She's quiet as walk to the District square. It's apparent I'm on edge when Hal's hands over my eyes make me stiffen up. I know them anywhere despite a wire burn that looks newly acquired and just take his hands and wrap his arms around me. I should know better than to get attached to anyone until I'm finally in the clear. Hal's the only one to have convinced me that maybe I should give him a chance. "Hey babe. And afternoon to you as well Macintosh."

Mac just gives him a small nod and hurries ahead to give us a few moments of privacy as our pace has slowed from the walking along together. I feel a pang of guilt for abandoning her like this but there's still later that I can make up for it. We interlace our fingers together and go to find somewhere a little quiet to talk before it's time to line up for them to call names. If only I could get through today I might figure out something that would make my friend not feel so alone. It would be nice to get her to actually smile again.

If anyone has a tracking device on me before now though it's my mother. We only get to exchange a few kisses before she finds us. Oh I'd give anything to be half dead in bed about now…

_Chip Elekra. Age: 14._

"The red one…" I look up at my sister for a moment and just push my glasses back up my nose. Pixel doesn't usually get me and my experiments and yet still volunteers to help me about every time. Normally I'd be at work doing this, but they already let us off for the afternoon for the Reapings. Same seems to have gone with her and school for the day. It's strange… For twins we couldn't be more polar opposites. She'd rather be out with her friends if their parents didn't have them all in getting ready. It's not like our parents don't exactly _not_ care. We've as good as been ready since this morning.

"You know I think I'm going to find a job. You're only in school half the time and seem to be doing fine." She just sits and plays with one of my wires and brushing the end to a battery to make sparks.

"I'm barely a junior inventor. Besides you're my perfect junior assistant." I smile at her and get back that look like she's holding back a laugh. I can only guess that my glasses are back to making me look like an owl. Usually she'll just hoot at me a little, but apparently the levity of today is making it hard to have our usual jovial banter. My darker side is dying to just poke out in retaliation. I only bite my lip for a moment before letting it slide out. "What do you think would happen if they drew out both of our names?"

It only takes a moment though for her to find a quick sarcastic comment. "The odds would not be in our favor." She stops playing with the battery and just curls the piece of wire back up. "We'd figure out something. Stick together maybe and find a way to stay alive as long as possible. And then we'd be the last two and they'd probably have to send something after us because I can't exactly see anything pushing me to the point of killing you." She keeps frowning and has started picking at her nails in thought. "But! We each have all of three slips with our names on them in each of the Reaping balls, so our odds are pretty good that neither of us is going to be going to the Capitol and get all pretty for the cameras." Oddly though, that's probably the part that she would enjoy…

And then she does something entirely unexpected and gets up behind me and just hugs. Usually I am not one for a great deal of physical contact, but I allow it for now and just try to relax. She's just trying to reassure me that things are going to be alright and I don't need to worry so much. Plus it distracts me away from the model hover craft I've been working on just trying to get it to float correctly.

Still a bust… I'll have to just figure out something when we get home or it won't be much longer and the Peacekeepers will be unmercifully pulling us out and down to the square. Pixel is the only one that bothers with trying to straight out my hair that still looks like it hasn't seen a comb all morning. No one really cares what you look like though when half the time you're getting electrocuted anyhow. As long as you don't smell like rotten eggs that have been baking in the sun for half a week, most people are too distracted to take note anyhow. Of course they could scan the crowd though and then she would have to try and live down being related to the boy in District 3 who couldn't manage to at least look presentable.

Though how anyone can worry about looking presentable when the Escort looks like someone iced him over is beyond me. If I looked that pale blue, my mom would be wrapping me up in fifty blankets and wondering what I had been doing out in the cold for so long. His hair is only slightly darker, but still looks like icicles. I would be glad to never have to find out if he's actually as cold as he looks, but when your name is Frost, I guess you just go with it.

He's at least happy to be here even if the rest of us are standing around waiting to hear the hammer drop while he ruffles around in the first fishbowl of names for the perfect one from the girls and I notice I'm holding my breath. _Please not Pixel, please not Pixel…_

"Macintosh Beem!"

The Peacekeepers have to go up and collect the girl out of the section of 17 year olds, though I can tell even they don't want to do it. She's sobbing and has lost about all function of her legs. Even Frost seems to feel bad for her as he goes over and helps her up to her feet. I can't imagine what could be so horrible that you don't even bother to try and look brave for the cameras. Sure, the others are going to be watching every slight movement they make, and I would likely be much the same if I had the time to watch all of these. The slight look that might pass over someone's face as the camera finds them in the crowd and they walk up, trying to hold their head up even though we're all terrified. No one wants to do this.

"Now does anyone wish to volunteer for the lovely Miss Macintosh?" From here I can just barely tell the fact that he's basically holding her up by her shoulders. Why do they even bother asking though? It's not like we're one known for our-

"I will!" At first I wonder if it's a fluke and I just heard someone sneeze, but there goes another girl from the same area heading up for the stage. Who in the..? The two girls seem to exchange some sort of silent communication between them before Macintosh gets off of the stage.

"Well now that's the spirit! And can we have your name dear?"

"Ana… Anastasia Fullsap." She seems to even be doubting herself and making this move. I can't understand it, but then she's doing everything to hide it. The main source that anything is wrong with this is her tugging on the ends of her sleeves. Hopefully no one else over the cameras notices it? Considering the number of cameras on her at the moment they could be focusing in on her face that is being streamed onto the large screens and across Panem or the one further back that's picking up the Ice man as he grins and heads over to the other fishbowl while I'm busy analyzing what sort of girl volunteers for something we might not win.

"Chip Elekra!"

It takes a moment to realize that everyone is looking at me and clearing a path before I realize that Frosty the Snowman had just said my name… Somehow I don't think it was because I was being rude by staring.

* * *

**District 4**

_Fern Kantle. Age: 16._

"I, Fern Kantle, volunteer as Tribute."

"I'll do it!"

"I'll bring home another victory for District 4!"

"Has anyone told you that you sound really dumb doing that?" I jump a little at my little brother standing in the doorway. He just has his arms crossed and is giving me his usual disapproving look. He hates the Hunger Games so much you'd think we hadn't won in his entire lifetime. Except we have. Twice.

You'd think the last year would have made him hungry for more, but instead he's just wishing I would reconsider this whole thing. "You know I've been training for this. And I'm faster than the rest of the boys around here which has to put me somewhere pretty high for the rest of the Tributes. Plus haven't you been enjoying the last year?"

"Yeah. I want my sister to be the girl that sits outside her new house in the rain and hasn't said more than five words to anyone all year as far as we know." I just frown a little. I didn't know Annie before she went into the Arena last year, but nothing about her has seemed quite right since she got back. Most people just make a point of avoiding her and not getting involved. She's a lost case and the only thing anyone has been able to note is more frequent appearances by our Golden Boy Victor, Finnick. It's hard to think he was only as old as my brother when he won six years ago. "You don't have to do this. It's called the Reaping for a reason. Not the "volunteering to become the next one we get to watch die"."

"Would you rather I end up dying or coming home mad as a hatter?" I just ask softly.

He struggles for an answer and I get the feeling I already know. How exactly do you tell your sister that you would rather she die than have to live down the embarrassment of the entire District shunning her? Especially after all the favors we've been showered with by the Capitol and then we don't even bother with the person responsible? They can say that she just got lucky all they want to, but there has to be that will to live or she would have sunk with the others like the Gamemaker's planned. "I just want my sister."

I go back to looking in the mirror and trying to fix the unruly blonde locks. I have to do this. I've taken my time to make sure I'm at the top of my game, and his objections aren't going to change just because another year has gone by with someone else wearing my victor's crown. Besides I'll have the backing of the other careers who have been working for this just as long as any of us. We're the ones that have been training how to survive for far longer than the week they're going to be willing to give us. The plan from there is to just do the best that any of us can and out survive the others until it comes time to break off the alliance so you can avoid getting killed in the same trap. "I'll be fine, Urchin. I'll come home again and have more money than we'll ever know how to spend."

"Or I'll be standing there while the Victor is making their tour as the family of one of the fallen twenty-three." He leaves without another word and just closing my door behind him. Typical... Making sure he gets the last word and probably walking slowly down the hallway so I have time to go after him and yell how he'll see when I win. We'll never have to worry about anything again and he'll be glad that I went and was willing to risk myself to keep him comfortable.

I'll show him and the rest of District 4 not to underestimate me.

_Gulliver Downs. Age: 18._

Work never ends. People might tell you differently, but if you're not trying to do something then you're not really living anyhow. As for me, I've been working since the sun came up just trying to pull in the nets before we're expected back to unload and then my final reaping. The last one I am eligible for at least and likely am going to hear that all the time out in the sun has driven me madder than Crazy Cresta.

Volunteering... It's far from unheard of around here, but then I haven't been one of the ones training for the Hunger Games. I've just been working for the last six years and trying to do whatever I could to support the family when my older brother got sick. Some say he got better, but when most of the jobs around here involve a lot of movement... Well it's hard for him to get much in the way of work in his wheelchair. When dad ran off we could only be glad I was old enough to take out tesserae to feed everyone. Ford was willing to split it with me, but after he got his name called to be the tribute when I was 14 we had a long argument over what we were going to do if someone hadn't gone and volunteered for him. I threatened I would do so without question and he almost tried to attack me then if mom hadn't gotten into the middle of it. He managed the next year without incident, but we've still been struggling.

This will be my last year though. No more reapings and only needing to pray to whatever God might listen that they don't try to take my brother and sister away from me. True, winning wouldn't make them any more protected than any of the other kids, but we would never need to have them entered more than was required for their age group. I'm sure I would be able to sponsor them as well as long as I excluded myself from becoming a Mentor that year. I could even pay someone to make sure that the house was easy for Ford to get around in rather than trying to bump over everything and trying not to break a wheel. He's going to have some choice words to say if I do it, and I can only imagine my mother would be the same.

Six years as the "man of the house" and they don't think I would risk everything to try and make things better for them? I don't care about the whole glory and being on all of the cameras and people cheering my name. I want to be able to feel for once like I'm actually providing for them rather than just scraping by day by day. I would be one of the oldest ones in the arena and maybe even get clean enough that Sandy doesn't just turn her nose up at me every time I try to make a pass at her?

Who am I kidding though? I win and she's going to be all over me so I can be the one rejecting her.

That's just one of the many bonuses that would come with this whole plot of mine. I keep it all to myself though while we unload the boats as much as possible until they're sending me back home to scrub up and get dressed just in case I end up getting called. Nimue and Seaton are already trying to get perfected while I'm practically dunking my head in the washbasin just to get it over with quick. Seaton just laughs even though Nim looks about ready to hit him for suggesting I'm being the slightest bit amusing while shaking my head like one of the dogs on the ship to get the water back out of my hair.

"GULLIE! YOU ARE MAKING A MESS AND I JUST MOPPED!"

I grin back at her. Oh Nim... In a few months we'll be able to get someone else to mop all the floors. "Guess you'll be hoping I get reaped then so you won't have to worry about that, huh?" Her hands are on her hips as she just huffs at me and throws a towel over. "I love you too!" It does make it easier to clean up. More or less it's a matter of getting the outer layer of sweat off considering I've been told even a Capitol bath couldn't get out the fish smell. I guess I'll have to find out and just report back on my findings. I manage to get a comb through my hair until it's not a complete bird's nest just short a few eggs and just put on my most confident smile.

I can't fail now. If I do we're going to be here just struggling together from now until we're all dead in the ground. One last chance to try and fix everything for the better. I won't ask it of my younger siblings to even consider it. I'll fight because I'm going in there for something greater than glory and fame and the adoration of people who would probably never know me otherwise.

I'm going to fight for freedom.


	4. Districts 5 and 6

**District 5**

_Darwin Wandris. Age: 14._

I think Mom worries about Reaping day more than I do. I've heard all too many times how she didn't really want kids in the first place because they could get sent off to the Hunger Games. It's her worry for the last two years that really convinces me that she doesn't entirely regret having me. At least without any more mouths to feed beyond the three of us we're able to keep from needing the tesserae. Honestly I can't tell you the last time though I actually was full. Even when they give us a little extra in the summers trying to fix up the large number of solar panels is just enough to keep from laying there trying to sleep despite your stomach growling.

That's what I'm best at though. The solar panels need to be up higher where they don't end up covered in shade and much the same goes with our "wind catchers" as I've always called them. Being small means that you can get up there where the others can't and I have gotten to be a good climber over the years. I just deal with it while mother tries to scrub my face clean.

"There we go Win. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know." The odds should actually be in my favor. True, I have noticed we always seem to have fewer slips of paper every year than most districts, but I still only have three with my name on them. I just smile at her though while she ruffles my blonde hair. "Do you think we can go and buy some bread later? Just to go with dinner." Others might consider bread to be barely a treat. I know even this far is pushing my luck without asking for one of the pastries they enjoy putting in the windows.

"We'll see." I just nod. Fair enough. I just check myself over one last time and head toward the Justice Building. Dad will already be there, having been working on making sure the screens are working for the annual reminder of all things Dark Days. As though any of us could forget. I could easily name off all of the great heroes of the Capitol that beat back the Rebels before the destruction of District 13.

Not the Rebels though. As with all things in war, you're not supposed to remember the names of the losers. As though remembering their names might conjure their ghosts to lead us to another rebellion. I highly doubt any of that will happen anyhow. They would likely send all of us off to the Hunger Games if that were the case and not allow us out until there was no one left.

It takes a good hour to get all the way to the Justice Building on foot. Despite Power being our main industry, there is none left to waste for things that would carry anyone from the Dregs. It's one of the poorer areas, mostly noted for the people who spend all of their bodily power by waking early and not getting home until the sun is slumping on the horizon. At one point Mom has us speeding up to meet up with the Jorres. I know she and Juniper Jorre were friends from school, though she's not exactly gone the same direction as Mom when it comes to kids. All three girls are trying to keep up while I give a small nod and smile to Hope. She's a year older than me, but I also know mom would be thrilled if we started dating one day. It's not exactly that I don't like girls. They just tend to go for the older boys which has always been just fine. The last thing anyone wants is to end up falling for someone just to end up with them getting Reaped and killed. I let the adults talk though and just fall back enough to keep the two younger ones from falling behind.

_Faith Jorre. Age: 12_

Mama says I have to look pretty. It's worth all of the annoying parts like brushing on my hair and tying it up in pigtails and sticking me with a few pins to make sure my dress hem doesn't fall out when she lets me use a little bit of her face paint. Papa got it for her during their last anniversary and even though she yelled she was also happy. My lips are a pale shade of pink to go with my dress that Hope made me and I'm all the happier that Charity seems to be jealous. She's only eight though and doesn't have to go and stand with a bunch of people while they call out names and everyone is supposed to clap.

Of course you see the kids that they call a few days later, but they rarely look the same. It's like they've been all polished up with wax until they can reflect the sun and it's amazing that they don't.

I wonder if I look pretty enough that it means I won't have to go away. The kids on TV never come back when they leave, and the whole idea that they "die" just seems weird. Old people die. People who aren't careful when they're working around the cords die. Kids don't die. They might get really sick, but I've never known one who actually has died.

At least I don't have to just put up with Charity the whole time we're walking when one of Mama's friends comes to join us. She's only got one kid though who is a little older than me and never had to share anything with stupid sisters. Lucky…

"Hey Faith. How's school been going?" He's usually this nice, but then I wonder if he's just feeling a bit lonely. He looks a little sad, but I keep myself from just asking what's wrong. People don't seem to like it when you just think that something is disappointing them.

School, however, is boring… "Good. Mama's been working with me on my stitches after school too so I can become a seamstress like her and Hope." I smile up with him and try to look enthusiastic. Working with a needle is the one thing I am good at. In fact it's a lot easier than trying to remember facts and dates that no one really cares about and I've already figured out we're just going to learn about them again next year.

"Good. It's important after all to have a good education. And at least we get to take a trip occasionally to see the different power plants?" Darwin has a way of at least relaxing me from all the stress people seem to be putting on today even if it's just talking about silly things that I don't even know all that much about.

"That's kinda fun. No one seems to be able to tell me about the moon though?"

"The moon?" Apparently I have also distracted him as he starts to search the skies for it even though it's probably still too low for anyone to see.

"Yeah. We get all of this energy from the sun and other stuff, but why not from the moon? It's there all the time as much as the sun is." He looks a little amused by my question even though I'm being serious. When you've got pigtails though no one really wants to take you seriously.

"Well… Really all of the light from the moon is actually just sunlight bouncing down. I don't know how much we could actually collect, but the ones that pick up the sunlight probably already do just a tiny bit."

"Bouncing?" Somehow I'm having a hard time picturing sunlight jumping around on the moon.

"It's more like… A reflection. Like if you take a mirror and shine a light onto it then you're going to get the light somewhere else as well. I'll show you later though when I've got something I can use."

Some of that makes sense, but as long as he says he'll still show me maybe I can understand it then. At least he doesn't just laugh me off like one of the others like I'm just another kid. He's also nice enough to give Charity a piggyback ride when her feet start to hurt so we don't end up too far behind and possibly in trouble. There's a lot more kids than I remember when I was always standing on the outside just watching while people passed money back and forth on whether or not the person called would cry and sometimes even who it might be that got called up. Personally it didn't seem all that nice.

At least I get to be in the back row with other girls from my classes in school. I'm also the only one with pale pink lips though which makes me hold up my head a little higher. Maybe now I won't get picked. There's already three people up there including the mayor and Miss Miranda. She looks a little younger than mama and apparently won these Games when I was just a baby. The other lady up there just looks weird with bright yellow hair and a red and orange dress. What happened to the guy last year with the funny striped hat? I kind of liked him. She has a really high pitched voice that makes me want to cover my ears so I don't have to listen to her introduce herself and how happy she is to be there.

No one cares, can I go home?

"Now let's find out who gets to be my lucky first Tribute!" She takes her time digging her hand around before she pulls out a name.

My name… I just try to look happy though rather than confused as to why I can hear my mom screaming and crying while I'm going up and getting introduced. It's all a Game. Aren't games supposed to be fun? I try to find Hope in the crowd though, but she has her eyes looking anywhere but the stage and at me. Then the crazy fire lady goes over and gets a name out of the other bowl that is always full of boy's names and calls for Darwin.

At least I won't be playing alone.

* * *

**District 6**

_Tempest Shallows. Age: 14._

Somehow I don't think any amount of scrubbing is going to get all of this grease off, but that does not seem to be keeping Ariel from trying. I guess when you can blame me for killing mother the one payback you can exact is to scrub me raw. At least without Dad getting mad at her for taking it out on me. I can't say that I blame her, but she should at least be glad the dirt doesn't show as much in my dark hair. Not all of us get to sit and do scheduling to make sure that the trains don't crash into each other today. Some of us have to actually make sure that they work. Dad's been teaching me everything he knows though about fixing trains and cars and everything else that we build around here.

"She looks like a cherry already. Can we get this done with?" Star, my brother, has learned to fight back with the washings so we look presentable. He doesn't blame me though and just looks a little nervous over the reapings. We're a big district though. His chances even with two more slips are about as good as mine.

"Ugh. Why is it you two little grease monkeys have to go and get all dirty today? You know what is going to happen if we're late because I was too busy trying to get engine oil out from behind your ears." I take the opportunity though to pull away and just take the towel to try and dry myself off.

"Who cares? I worked hard to get all that grease and oil in just the right places." I think I got to her since she huffs and goes off to try and see about Dad. If we're lucky he'll actually just get up and be close enough to ready that we can just go. If we're not… well the Peacekeepers will probably be by trying to decide again at which point Morphling can make you considered "too sick to go to the District Reapings".

Looks like we're going to find out when she comes back a lot more quiet than before and just starts ushering us out of the house. At least we don't have far we need to go unlike some of the others. A larger district means that most people have to come in to the Justice Building via the Train system within the District. I've had to go on them before for different jobs in the areas. We're always packed in there and then it's rare you're fortunate enough to get one of the few seats that are usually saved for the older ones that are still managing the Intradistrict travel. It's no wonder everyone hates having to go anywhere when the only place the product of our labor takes us is another dull area with more work to do.

They pack us in enough for the Reapings. I'm sure everyone has a little bit of pride in their own District, but I seriously think we're the largest for the exact reason that we are the most important… Or at least in the top 3. Without us there wouldn't be the big fancy trains that get everyone all over Panem or the hovercraft that I've only gotten to see in testing to make sure they work before they're shipped off the Capitol. You'd think that would make people a little more likely to sponsor us and give us a few more Victors than we do.

Unfortunately we're lucky to have three currently living: Track, Marta, and Cole. Cole is the oldest and mainly just there considering he's required to show up like the rest of us, and is usually the most amusing part of the day considering he's almost entirely deaf. Thankfully from age rather than the arena, but it's hard to not smile a little when they're announcing things over the loudspeakers and he's sitting there going "Eh? What was that?" At least he's managed to mentor two more out of the arena so he doesn't _have_ to go to the Capitol. Marta's the next oldest, having managed to get out of the 42nd games alive. Track I can even remember sitting and watching the games and proclaiming him Victor when I was seven. That probably doesn't put the odds very good in our favor. Especially when your mentors look like they've fallen into the same addictions as most of the District.

Hopefully the odds are in my favor as they go up to call the first name. Unless there's another Tempest Shallows though, I think I'm as good as dead now.

_Rowan Lorca. Age: 13._

When I was 12, my parents tried to buy my way out of the Reapings.

The Peacekeepers just laughed. We were well off enough that I would never need to have my name entered more than was required for my age group and if I should get called then it would only be right that I was honored to get the opportunity to fight for my District. Apparently no amount of money my father could offer was going to be enough to get them to forget about me on Reaping Day. If the mayor's two kids couldn't get out of it then I was definitely going to be put in with the rest of the huge district. I just had to hope for the best among all of the other children that were considered in my "age group". I wasn't allowed to communicate with any of them nor even gone to school with any of the kids since I'd had private tutors since I was four.

The smell of several hundred thirteen year olds packed together though is not something one really wants to focus on. I try just to keep my hands in my pockets like I've been told and avoid touching any of them in case they might be carrying something. Really, this whole thing is ridiculous. We send two kids off that are basically going to end up dying and this is supposed to keep us all from going up against the Capitol? Other than these ridiculous required events, why would anyone bother? We would just end up getting bombed out like Thirteen did and they'd find someone else to make all of their machines.

All I can think while they play the anthem and talk about the Dark Days again is how much I'd rather be home just reading a book and forgetting about all of these. Maybe that's what I'll go and do this year. Forget the Games and all their silliness and just read one of my books and ignore what's going on considering we're just going to have two more corpses on our hands while everyone cries and talks about how great the person was. Honestly, they could have been stealing bread all of the time and getting flogged for it and we would still be talking about them as though they were the greatest kids to have ever graced the planet.

Someday I'm going to actually have the guts to point out that so-and-so was actually a bully who liked picking on all of the younger kids and we're better off with him/her being dead now because s/he was only going to grow up to be a mean adult that threw wrenches at people and such. The first quarter quell had the right idea with getting rid of some of the people who weren't useful to the District and then the last one standing went home to riches and probably never shared with another person.

That's just the way things are in Panem though. Survival of the fittest and everything we've been taught about the strong ones being allowed to reproduce while you cull the herd a little to get rid of the weaklings. The girl they call up doesn't entirely look weak, but I can't imagine how much good she really is to the District as a whole when she's about my age. Thankfully just a few more minutes and I can get out of here and we'll have dinner with some of the other more affluent families of District 6.

Instead I hear my name being called and just blink a few times while the whispers start. My family is known in the area which is probably the only reason why people are interested as I manage to get out and walk up. The way everyone is watching though… Certainly someone knows that my parents would give up anything to keep me safe which would include giving some boy's family money to take care of themselves even if they do end up dying. It would all be for a worthy cause, but as I am introduced and look out at the crowd, I'm fairly certain my fate is sealed.

Maybe they should have tried paying someone to volunteer for me instead.

* * *

**A/N: **Six down, six to go. Any favorites so far or one's you're hoping will be dead by the bloodbath? Or just any feedback in general?


	5. Districts 7 and 8

**District 7**

_Hazel Mould. Age: 15._

"Leif, can we please get a move on?" I grab him for one more kiss before his older brother comes out there and pulls us apart. It's the one distraction I've had all day from the somersaults my stomach has been making hoping that I don't end up getting reaped in a few hours. At least I didn't have to go in to the paper mill this morning to sweep up the excess wood pulp that goes flying all over the place.

"See you in a bit, Hazelnut." His hugs at least make me feel a little bit better though the warmth quickly seeps away as I head back into my own little house. Mom's all ready to get me dressed up for the afternoon event. It's the same hairstyle every year as a sort of good luck charm that will hopefully keep my name from slipping into the escort's hand: the top half braided back on either side until both reach the back and then combined into a single braid down my back while the lower half is allowed to just flow freely without blowing into my face. While green seems to be a popular color for dresses, mine have always been brown. Perhaps if I fade into the background I will be able to stay there for another three years. I might be a little better able to stay alive than others, but I would also rather not test that. I'd like to be able to run toward something rather than away from it.

Mom takes me by the face for a moment and just clicks her tongue disapprovingly. "You and that boy are going to be the death of me one of these days." Which is a very coded "why can't you just find someone whose parents don't already have him working?" Summer has turned my hair lighter and brought out my freckles that occasionally make the boys around the center of our area of the District turn and take notice on the way to work. Leif has never been like that though. He doesn't care if I look like a complete disastrous mess.

"He says he'll volunteer with me if I get reaped. That it doesn't matter if it's the biggest and strongest boy in all of District 7, he'll stay right by me because he'd rather die than live without me." It's the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life as I just beam up at her from the chair while she gives me one last look over. She looks ready to say something, but is avoiding actually letting the words pass her lips. Neither of my parents approve of Leif all that much and that I'm too young to be getting involved with a boy. They've seen too many teenagers torn apart during the Reapings and having to heal from the loss of their loved one. "Be happy for me. I'm in love." I just pull my lets up onto the chair and hug my knees, smiling to myself. It's the one happy thought that I have today when my stomach has been in knots so I'm clinging to it with every inch of my being.

"Let's get going then, Hazel. The sooner we get there hopefully the sooner we can be back to make supper." That's my mother though. Everything she wants to say is either left to Dad or the looks that she gives me that I'm expected to read and know by heart. I can't be left entirely responsible for the fact that my lips are still slightly swollen from our heated make-out session.

I'm not sure where anyone would place the odds on us winning compared to some other Districts, but then we're not allowed to know all that much about them. One, Two, and Four are know for their sneaky ways of going about training the kids and it's not usual to see one of them win the Games. What seems worse is that the Capitol does nothing about these "Careers" and probably encourage it more than anything. Where is the show when you only have 24 kids trying to survive rather than also trying to murder each other. Which is all it really is in the end. Kids murdering other kids until there's only one left and then we celebrate them. Then if it just came down to survival, Seven would probably have an advantage over some of the others. Four, Nine, Ten, and Eleven… Really we're the ones that might have the best survival skills, but we're also the most under funded with the exception of Four.

Strange they don't seem to have as many Victors as the other two Career groups.

_Oakes East. Age: 17._

Sometimes I wonder when I ended up being the responsible one in the family. Not that I would ever really label my parents are irresponsible. Once my baby sister Willow turned 12 last year though I think they've been in a constant state of prayer to whatever God might listen long enough to protect their kids from becoming the next ones Reaped. If anything happens with Willow, I'm powerless to intercept and volunteer for her but I also have a younger brother too foolish to ever survive more than a few days in any Arena. Yet I'm hoping it never comes down to being eligible to volunteer for him either. Not that I'm hoping the situation will ever come up and he'll reach his last Reaping with the same level of eating at your gut that you get at this age.

You start at twelve with your first and then second, and after that it more or less becomes a game of numbers. "Managed another year without having to take out another slip. Five more to go… Four more… Three…" Which leaves me walking along with my little sister on her second while I keep muttering to myself "two more left". It's my mantra to chant with each exhale along the way. Willow's just about as nervous as I am. Her hand seems so small when she's just trying to distract herself with looking over mine for any developing blisters from this morning's work. There are enough calluses there from three years of waking up every morning to go out and chop down wood that will be used for any number of things. She took over my job at the nursery when I got to be old enough for the manual labor, but she's also far better at getting the little saplings to grow until they're large enough to repopulate part of the forest that we've cleared. For the most part it's worked as a way to keep us in work for the next generation.

"No signs of splinters or blisters, Oakie." She presses our hands together palm-to-palm. Her fingertips barely reach two thirds of the way up my own as I just take her hand. Willow getting reaped is possibly scarier than myself. If there is a God on our side though we'll be breaking bread and trying to find something to laugh about over dinner tonight. I just smile down at her, and do my best to keep on a brave face for both our sakes. Two more left…

"Well good. I wouldn't want them to have to poke me for blood more than once because they hit a blister instead."

"Ewww!" She giggles though at the idea of my hand squirting on one of the Peacekeepers. Willow manages to keep up with my slightly larger steps with a combination walk/skip/hop that is usually more effective when she's between both of her brothers. Apparently she's also noticed there. "Leeeeif! Hurry up!"

Apparently Mr. Sentimental is in the middle though of trying to write another love poem to his beloved Hazelnut, light of his life… Or some other nonsense that he gets him all wax poetic. I have to press my lips together as he almost trips from not paying enough attention to where he's walking. "What, are they going to put me down as tardy?" Ooh. He's still all peeved over me practically dragging him out of that bush, but it's too bad. I'd rather him be mad at me than watch him get whipped for not showing up.

"Probably." He doesn't bother catching up and before much longer we're lined up while they have us sign in and get lined up to wait for them to start. Johanna, our latest victor, looks to be in a sour mood to be here already. I can't really blame her when Lennox is trying to get her involved in a conversation. Truthfully for all the good things we hear about the Capitol, he looks sick. His skin is tingled a pale green and I notice this year I'm close enough to notice his nails painted the same darker green as his hair. Maybe he thinks he looks like a tree. I wouldn't mind trying to chop him down, but I think that would be frowned upon. Even when he starts in with his usual greetings and accent that lifts at the end to make everything sound like a question.

No, this is not a "happy" hunger games.

Oh really? Were you considering sending two boys this year instead of one young man and woman?

Somehow I don't think the ladies really care to go first, no.

I roll my eyes a little at the ridiculousness of all of this rather than the idea that it's going to be someone that I know. I stop though when they call her name and Hazel Mould is starting up the stage to a District that doesn't volunteer. Unless, of course, you might be my brother who I can't spot through the crowd of sixteen year olds.

"And now for our new strapping young man tribute!" Lennox gives a wink and grin to the camera while crossing to the other bowl and I'm already holding my breath. No matter what comes out, I'm only too sure in another week I'm going to be watching my brother fighting for his life because he was volunteering to be near his beloved. I'm going to have to be there when my sister is sobbing her eyes out because some Career snuck up behind him in the bloodbath and choked him with whatever they happened to have on hand. Probably because he was trying to protect Hazel who can probably manage to protect herself enough to get sponsors. What seems like hours of waiting for the ball to drop is in reality only seconds as the moss haired monstrosity pulls out the one name who won't let him volunteer.

I make a point of looking back at the 15 year old section to give him a look. He might still try, but I would rather not have to toss him off the stage back to mom. The only thing is he's shrinking back into the crowd as much as he can manage while I turn back around and try to block out the cries near the back of the girl's section. _Oh Willow… Please stay safe._ Hazel seems to still be expecting the same thing I've already given up on. Leif might be one of the better poets, but when it comes to his own self-preservation he's apparently more willing to sit back and watch us have to kill each other than get involved. I just clasp her hand though and give her the same small reassuring smile I usually save for Willow. I'm going to be honor-bound to help, but when it comes down to it I know I'll take after my brother. Self-preservation first, friendship second.

* * *

**District 8**

_Juliet Laprees. Age: 13._

I idly wonder if Carroll has always had bunny ears or how old you have to be in order to get something like that done. He's been our representative from the Capitol for as long as I can remember, but he's always had the same bunny ears poking out on either side of his tophat which only makes sense with a last name like "Rabbit". Which is also why I'm not too sure they couldn't have some sort of genetic ability that would make people actually have ears like that since birth.

These are the sorts of things that it's easy to think about when you're stuck waiting on everyone to get there for the annual reaping. I can't just go back a few aisles to hang out with my older brother and after last year Dad wanted to make absolutely sure that we were here early. I had been crying about not wanting to go out and ended up making us just the slightest bit late and both my parents in a good deal of trouble for not being able to manage to get us there a few minutes earlier. He only ended up taking it out on me then and I didn't dare to fight him this year about going.

You would think we would be the best dressed out of all of the Districts. After all, the only place that probably has more budding fashion designers is the Capitol itself and we're responsible for most of the regulation uniforms for Peacekeepers and the like. That doesn't keep others from hoping that someone might notice their fledgling works and pull them off to the Capitol to become a stylist. As for me, I'm fine with just my plain white blouse and black skirt and trying to find something to watch other than Carroll Rabbit.

Unfortunately the only distraction from anything is the streaming in of Reapings from the other Districts. I guess if you wanted to be here first thing in the morning you could probably watch them all start to finish though they'll cut in when it's Eight's turn. It's not like you can even hear anything while I watch a girl probably no older than myself get up onto the stage from District 6. The boy that follows is actually a little bit shorter and just looks horrified. Already I'm betting on him not making it very far in the Games.

There is the smallest part of me that also wonders if it wouldn't be so terrible to have to go. Life isn't exactly wonderful here when you're spending most of your time making fabric that they'll only turn into ridiculous outfits anyhow. I'm young and not exactly someone that people would expect to win in the long run, but aren't they just looking for a good story in the end? What's better than the girl from 8 that manages to outwit the rest of her competition to go back to her home District and be able to live out her days away from the rest of her family?

Okay, I'd bring Mom. Mom's not done anything to me for the things I've done wrong in the past, but Dad just scares me. If he were in the Hunger Games with me is the only time I think I might be brave enough to do something about it. I'm not brave enough to volunteer however. Just enough to keep my fingers crossed for all the wrong reasons that the extra tesserae I've been required to take out for him to make alcohol will be enough to get my name drawn. After all, if I listened to him I'm just worthless anyhow.

I wouldn't mind getting to spend the week with Mr. Bunny ears either. He doesn't seem all that bad other than his mother possibly being a rabbit. Plus I'd get to ask if I could try petting him and seeing how much his hair is actually like fur rather than anything like the dull brown strands I have growing out of my head.

I'm probably the only one in all of Panem that's actually happy to hear my own name getting called.

_Robin Hastings. Age: 14._

Knit two. Purl one. Knit two. It's the same pattern on and on again and keeping my hands busy trying to mimic the two needles in my hand is the best distraction I can come up with despite people staring over at me as my hands are fidgeting. Apparently some people still consider a hand knit sweater to be worth a good bit if it's well made. More often than not mine just end up looking more like someone puked it out with the assortment of yarn colors as I get bits and pieces and just pull them all together into a single article of clothing that last year managed to get us a month's worth of meat from the butcher. From the feeling in his freezer I could tell why he had wanted it so badly that he was willing to give that much up. Mom was also good about keeping it to small enough portions that it lasted. We ended up trading a few of the better pieces for flour and cheese.

Even Row is looking down a few aisles from his place in the back. It's his first reaping and it took long enough to get him to come out of his room to get dressed. I can't say I blame the kid. No one is exactly in a rush to get here unless they have business to discuss and even then there's not many that would do it so close to the Justice Building. Most of our trading is fine, but the means people go to get items isn't always as legal. People resort to stealing and trying to pass off the good before people realize their item is gone and then you're doing good to be able to prove it was yours in the first place. When you've got people starving though they're willing to go to about any means to make enough cash for a bowl of soup.

Purl two. Knit one. Purl two. They call a girl up from the row behind me. She about looks like one of the ones that would have been stealing to try and even get by from her highly noticeable kneecaps and elbows with even little muscle to them. Just because a lot of us work from an early age doesn't really mean that we get a lot of exercise. I can just picture her having to get up in one of the machines to make bolts of cloth and hopefully still have all ten fingers. At least it's one of the perks of being a knitter despite the fact that I'm clearly a boy: I've never had to worry about losing a finger to one of my knitting needles. I also get slightly more exercise just carrying around bags of wool and other animal hair to spin together.

I knew a woman once who actually spun her hair into yarn and made a hat out of it for her own father who had gone bald. Her hair was about the same pale gold as the girl on stage, but the story is also one that always makes me smile a little bit. You can believe in the kindness of other people who are willing to take care of each other rather than just steal. Though people are probably looking at me even more oddly when I'm still smiling for a moment after they call my name. "Oh…" My hands end up in my pocket rather than end up fidgeting all the more on stage where everyone is going to see it. I keep repeating the pattern in my head however so I don't end up looking completely dense up there as they're having us shake hands.

Run too, or you're done.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies to my readers for the slight delay as I'm trying to get through the Reapings, but I have been working on the Arena and figuring out some of the events for the games.

And please take a minute to leave a review. It would mean so much to me.


	6. Districts 9 and 10

**A/N: **Dedicating this chapter to KinaHensen, and highly suggest reading her Hunger Games FanFic, Stolen.

Happy reading!

* * *

**District 9**

_Ruffian Boot. Age: 16._

The sun can quickly become your worst enemy when you're out in it all of the time. Everything is quick to heat up and then you feel like your body is about ready to boil your skin off. Or at least that's how it feels shortly before noon when they finally call for the afternoon break and we can take a moment to ourselves. If you start early enough, you might fill your quota and be able to leave for the day within a few hours of dinner. Day in and day out it's the same thing for me. Wake up, work out in the fields for a few hours, maybe go to school, but only if I want to be working again until the moon is the best light I've got to see. Wheat is not something that builds up quickly either if you've ever had to try and put together a bushel. Especially for something that is going to be pounded down into flour and other products.

By mid-day my muscles are already sore from the long morning before everyone gets sent off to view or line up for the Reapings. Thousands of kids all hoping they won't be the one who has to go off to the Capitol and fight in their Games. I already know the odds are well against me even though my family is not that large. Everything can add up between four people that don't get to keep the slightest bit of what we harvest. It's no wonder that there is a direct correlation between the eldest child of a family usually being the one drawn and the fact that we're usually the ones expected to take the Capitol handouts in exchange for an extra lottery ticket of death. It can make someone wonder if people have large numbers of children to ensure one of them has the possibility of going to the Games and becoming a Victor or so they'll have extras in case one of them goes and ends up dying.

My sister would fall into the latter category. She's weak and wouldn't last more than a few minutes, especially up against the kids that train for this. If there were a way to keep her safe and out of all of it, I would have liked to figure it out before now. She wouldn't even make for much of a show other than to add to the costumes of blood and gore.

The mere thought of it just sends shivers down my spine while I watch her innocently combing her hair back into a ponytail after insisting that she can take care of everything herself this year. I probably shouldn't be considering what I've been considering. Wait another year and then see how things turn out. I wasn't brought up to be one of the cold blooded killers looking to just entertain the crowds with whatever the Capitol wants, but then I also don't want to be stuck here forever either. Plus I already know my name is going to be in there 20 times. Plus I could end up saving the life of some poor kid that doesn't have a shot. A dose of good karma would probably be helpful anyhow for this venture.

Volunteer. Impress the Careers. Outlive them all.

There hasn't been a victor in my lifetime at least so it seems about time that someone actually be able to bring back a little bit of dignity to the District. We might not have a Victor that gets drunk all of the time, but it would still be nice not to be laughed at when people are wondering what we do here that Eleven couldn't do better and probably longer with their growing seasons.

Mary twirls around a few times in her dress just to show it off. Hopefully if I do this she'll be able to wear a lot more pretty dresses. I might not be able to keep her safe from the Reapings until after she turns 19, but at least I'd be able to do everything in my power to protect her if it did happen.

_Ava Rayns. Age: 18._

Katerina and I have been best friends ever since Briar Rosalind grabbed her by the pigtails in first grade and informed her that she was "sharing her candy or else". At five years old I was a lot braver than I am now. Briar ended up with a ripped dress and a mouthful of sand and I ended up getting kept in from recess for a week, a best friend, and two pieces of her caramels. Thirteen years later we're both working with overlarge brimmed hats and trading gossip back and forth while we walk the rows of corn. Any more it's the only time we get to just talk and be two teenage girls that will soon be past their last Reaping so we only have to worry about our younger siblings. Plus Kat only has to do this part time since her parents do well enough that she's never wanted for much.

"We should just get a cake. A very large lovely cake that neither of us is going to want to actually do anything but look at for a while. And then we'll eat it and that will be supper… And probably breakfast tomorrow since I still intend on this not being a small cake." She holds her hands up to make her point, intent on it being a good size around as well as tall. "Triple layer. Chocolate."

"You're going to make us both sick on chocolate cake." I just laugh as I now she'll do it too. After surviving seven Reapings we should all just be allowed to have cake and toast our fourteen tributes that allowed us to still be here to take care of the District and go on to continue into the future. I often wonder however what they would do if we all just decided to stop having kids and in 18 years there would be no one to send to the Games at all. Knowing the Capitol though, they'd catch on and we'd be forced to have kids or face imprisonment. What's possibly worse is that we can call this our last all we want… We're still going to have to show up every year and be one of the helpless bystanders who can't do anything about it. People might whisper of rebellion, but we also know all too well what happened during the Dark Days.

"That's the point. First though I'm going to pull you back to my house because I have the most perfect dress that will bring out the blue in your eyes and would even make District 1 jealous." This is one of the many reasons I love her. Even on the worse of days she's trying to find a little bit of sunshine and a good reason to be happy. Practically adults and she's going to have me all dressed up more for her perfect plotting of chocolate cake with the likely addition of tea. If we stay positive enough maybe we will just beat out this last year and settle down into some level of domestic bliss. Maybe she can even finally tell her parents she has a boyfriend.

Two hours later she has me completely dolled up for the occasion in a pale blue dress and hair done up in a loose bun that she's managed to keep up with a well placed hair clip. For once I really do feel a little pretty with the eye shadow to match the dress and just a touch of lip gloss. She's about ready to start laughing at me just standing in front of the full length mirror trying to take it all in. You'd think she was trying to set me up for a date instead… Then it's hard to put much past Katerina.

"Let's get going, Ava. We don't want to leave your adoring public waiting too long. Besides I want to be there to see Briar's face when she shows up in that same dress that would get her milked over in District 10... Seriously, I'm wondering if the seams will even stay together long enough to last the whole time." I smile a little to myself and just nod. Even after all this time Briar is still going o be a bully, but she still doesn't dare to mess with either of us. We would probably be better off if she got Reaped, but the odds of that are likely not much in our favor.

"Mom first, then Briar." Just one more… In a few hours all my worries can just be centered on hoping one of my friends doesn't end up being the one whose name is pulled. Nor my brother for that matter, but Tycho is still in the middle when it come to how many times he'll be put into the Reaping ball. His whole "manly pride" gets wounded whenever one of us scolds him for considering taking out the extra grain supply instead of me. Apparently you're only allowed to protect someone if you're the same sex.

We have a little time to wander and stop to see my parents to show off the dress before we're required to sign in and line up right up front. It always seems a little odd that the older you get the better view you get of everything going on. Then you would also think most of the tributes would be 18 years old after all of the time we've had to collect up tesserae. The twelve year olds seem to have just as much to fear as the rest of us. As always, Roan is in good spirits above and beyond wanting to be able to go to a slightly nicer district that doesn't involve amber waves as far as the eye can see. Perhaps it sounds more idyllic than it really is…

"Let's first found out who our brave young woman will be for his year's tribute." If I could move certain names into his hand I would, but Katerina just takes my hand and gives it a squeeze while we wait for the verdict. No more after this… No more… "Ava Raynes!"

No. No… This can't be happening. I was supposed to be having chocolate cake tonight and flirting with boys and not listening to Briar behind me just snickering. I have to do my best to get the stunned look off of my face though as I make the quick trip up to the stage. Roan just looks me over appraisingly like he's hoping with a little Capitol work I might manage to survive the bloodbath and get a couple of sponsors. My face has a harder time keeping impassive though when he pulls out the boy's name. "Tycho Raynes!" My parents are already looking near hysterical as I can see them from here and Roan just glances over while Tycho is coming to the stage. "I'll about eat my suspenders if that's not your brother." I just nod numbly. First I get reaped with the knowledge only one of us is going to get out alive and now I'm going to have to go up against my own brother? What kind of extra twisted world is this?

"I'll volunteer!" … Certainly not words one usually hears in District 9 as a tall boy I don't even know comes up to take my brother's place. Tycho doesn't look nearly as relieved as I would hope, but what are you going to do when no one volunteered for your sister? I can't help but look at the young man across from me with a little bit of happiness. At least I'm not going to the Capitol with my own family being in the Arena with me. I'm scared out of my mind, but at least I can manage a smile while he introduces himself.

Ruffian Boot, my hero.

* * *

**District 10**

_Cinnamon Sallee. Age: 12._

Sometimes it feels like you're probably the only twelve year old that has to have seven entries already into the reaping. Legitimately I should have about as much chance as any of the 18 year old kids who have had it good off in life, but everyone also knows how that goes. If they don't get drawn then there's no more to worry about. If I don't get drawn, I'm still going to have eight plus whatever we end up needing to last out the winter. Sometimes it really sucks being the oldest one of the family with three younger siblings. Though they're sitting at home eating while I'm grabbing one of the rolls off the table and running off to check on my piglets. We ended up with six that I'm responsible for making sure their mother gets fed well enough to keep them growing. Paprika will probably come out to help after bit, but she gets to stay in for now. My work is her work for another year until she can join in and probably be put with another group of pigs. Some day I'll be old enough to join on with dad getting to take care of and milk the cows, but for now the pigs need my attention as one comes up to push its snout against my leg while I sit on the fence eating.

"Mine. Go find your own food." I have to pull my legs up when it decides that the best way to get me in and steal my breakfast is grabbing the bottom of my pants and pulling. "Stop it or I'll have you turned into bacon!" Idle threats since I don't have the power to really do that or suggest it, but apparently it knows the words "bacon", "ham", and "pork chops" are all hazardous to its ability to come and bug me every morning. It gives me the chance to finish though before getting to work cleaning out the pen and feeding them their morning slop. It's terribly depressing when the animals usually end up eating better than most of the District, but stealing food from them is as bad as trying to take it from the mayor's backyard. It's why I've ended up stressing out over today more than usual for most of the kids in my class. "At least you'll never have to go and fight a bunch of other pigs just in order to stay alive."

They just snort in approval.

Mom takes her time when I get home just brushing out my hair and doing it into two braids. Cayenne and Spice just sit and watch while playing around with their shared toys. Neither one really quite gets why we have the Hunger Games and why I'm so worried. Death is a concept that you can try to explain, but the idea of something being gone forever seems too foreign. Then Spice wasn't even born yet when baby Saffron got a bad cold the winter after she turned two. We couldn't afford the medicine to make her better and nothing that we had ended up working until she ended up dying in mom's arms.

Personally I'd rather not go visiting my baby sister any time in the near future which is why I'm trying to do everything not to cry before we even end up at the Justice Building. No twelve year old that I've known of has ever managed to win the games, and if they did it was a fluke that probably won't be repeated. Everyone wants a victor that looks perfect and not some skinny girl who hasn't even blossomed into any semblance of womanhood. Flat chested and probably able to pull off being a boy if I just cut all my hair off. Maybe if I hope and pray really hard I can at least manage a few more years.

_Baylor Rosien. Age: 17._

"Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Three bags full." I know even dad is going to be giving me looks over the dirt streaked across my face and through my hair when I get home, but out here I can get that tiny bit of freedom taking care of the sheep and making sure none of them get lost while Stormy just rests his head in my lap. The poor dog is almost as old as I am, but at least the only thing he's had to worry about is doing his job. Dad trained him to kelp keep the sheep herded together. Every night though for as long back as I can remember he would be quick to come home and start licking over my face like I might have left food there. I'd say he was getting a little gray, but then he's always been gray and white and leaving hair about everywhere in the house. Another thing I'm going to be getting scolded over when I get home. Covered in dirt, dog hair, and generally looking like I've been sleeping outside keeping an eye out for wolves that might want to pick off one of the flock, we manage to get them all inside where they'll have to stay while everyone is off at the Reapings. Then if the wolves get them it's the Capitol's business to ignore it as they usually do.

And as well expected, Mom is throwing close to a fit within a minute of coming in the door. "Bay, we have to be leaving here in twenty minutes if we don't want to end up being late and you're looking like an absolute disaster."

"Actually I'm hoping if I look bad enough Prospero will just take one look at me and be…" It takes just half a second to get the right nasal voice complete with proper Capitol accent. _"Oh no, this will just never do. Could we perhaps find someone else that would be more… suitable for this fine, fine honor of being the lamb led to slaughter? Ah heeeem._" Sadly the only one who looks the slightest bit amused is Reed. Born a few weeks earlier he would have already been finished with Reapings, but at least he appreciates my somewhat warped sense of humor today.

"You have to admit he has our Capitol lackey about dead on though. Though I'm not sure Spero would appreciate your levity concerning his constant head cold." Reed just nods seriously and lets me get past with Stormy and up to our room where the poor ball of fluff can stay while we are out.

Mom's appeals win again though as I'd rather not have her in here trying to take care of washing my face and shaving before putting on the outfit already set out for me. Stormy just lays on the bed and watches me rushing to get dressed in my best clothes while my hair is still dripping down on my shoulders. Thankfully not being a girl means I can just run my fingers through it while running down the stairs and present myself for parental inspection. Not perfect, but we don't have time for that and with any luck I'll have dried off before they get around to the actual calling of names.

Like ever year since I turned twelve, Reed sticks to the back of his section while I stand right behind him in the front of mine. At first it was because I was terrified of being there and now it's so I can try to keep us both calm with whatever assortment of bad jokes I've come up with while outside being a shepherd.

Why was the lamb told off for being rude? He would not say 'thank ewe' to his mom.

What did the well mannered sheep say to his friend at the field gate? After ewe.

What do you get if you cross a chicken with a cement mixer? A brick-layer.

Who tells chicken jokes? Comedihens.

Most of the kids in our sections are pretty much used to us muttering back and forth and occasionally find a bit of amusement. The only time we stop is after they start calling up the girl like they always do. This time it's a little thing from the back of the section that is wiping her cheeks even up on stage. You can't help but be sure that she doesn't have much of a chance unless she's hiding some impressive skills. I reach over while they're fishing for the other name and just place a hand on Reed's shoulder. And the last name they call is his, but the first name most definitely wasn't. Prospero is calling my name a second time before they manage to get me out of my state of shock enough to remember this is still the Hunger Games and any sign of weakness is going to be plenty of reason to attack me.

I'll cry later.


	7. Districts 11 and 12

**District 11**

_Petal Combs. Age: 16._

Sunshine is the one thing that makes this place truly wonderful. Sure, people can see we've got it hard enough that most of us are working before we're even eligible to be Reaped which is basically some sort of warped coming-of-age, but it is nice to have relatively good weather all year. Especially when there's sun though. Sometimes you have to look at the bright spots in order to get through the day, or life just starts to become a very dark place.

It's not odd to hear most of us singing though no matter how bad the day has been. It makes the time go faster even though everything seemed a little more subdued today. The Reaping always puts people on edge with plenty of good reason. There was a lot of worry that went around when you were wondering who was going to end up getting pulled out at the reaping. I just kept my head held high and hoped for the best. "Whatever will be will be" sort of thing. Maybe I'm putting too much into the idea that we all have some sort of fate and part to play. After all, I'm just a teenager from District 11, not some Capitol politician with people's lives in my hands.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to go to the Capitol though and see what all the people were like. If our escort was any indication every year they had to at least be a colorful bunch. Then I was never sure if Mercutio's style was more for our benefit or just the way things were out of the Capitol. We had about the same number of colors except they had somehow managed to brighten them to the point that it almost hurt your eyes. Maybe everything here was just coated in a fine layer of dirt that kept it from shining quite as much.

My two siblings end up coming by to bring me back home. I just wave farewell to the boy I've been working with most of the afternoon trying to get apples pulled before they fall to the ground. He's quiet, but we work well together since he is one of the few people that doesn't mind my singing all of the time. Not much for conversation, but at least he's dedicated to keep up with his work and therefore keeps me on track as well. Otherwise I have a bad habit of getting distracted and forgetting what I'm supposed to be doing while being fascinated with the leaves. Too few people take time just to appreciate the beauty around us rather than looking for something that might be a little more shiny. I've made entire crowns of leaves just for my older sister even though Dixy thinks I need to leave my childish notions behind. No matter how bad things get though, there will always be something beautiful about the out-of-doors no matter what she says.

She has that same look when I start twirling around on the way home. The girl who doesn't want to grow up and forget what it is to have fun... Just because she's getting older and considering getting married and all doesn't mean that she has to ruin my fun. "Up we go. You're going to make us too late to have time to eat." And with that Isaac just picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder with me in a fit of giggles, especially when I see Dixy's frown. We're the two that need to be afraid for our lives today but she's the one that's going to get premature wrinkles because of it. It's not like I'm wearing a skirt and letting him show off my underwear to everyone who walks by us. By now you'd think they would be used to the three of us making out like we don't have a care in the world.

As soon as we're done getting a few bites to eat, there's just about enough time to get ready and head back out again. If we're lucky they'll call off work for the rest of the day. In the end it all just matters how well we've done over the morning that they'll be able to manage until tomorrow. Then climbing a few more trees isn't the worst thing that could happen.

_Laurel Arbour. Age: 16._

No matter how hard she tries, Breeze can't seem to find just the right words to describe what the birds sound like that flutter around the orchards all pleased with themselves. She has tried a lot of things over the years, but nothing seems to really make sense to me even though I just smile over at her. I know it has to frustrate my little sister to have to stand there and have other people think she's lost control of her arms and hands until I start doing the same. Most parents finding out their child is deaf would probably have just left me out to die rather than put up with the difficulties, but I also have extraordinary parents. At least when I've managed this long in life without too many issues. It probably helped when they had Breeze who was perfectly healthy and would spend the rest of her days trying to figure out how to explain why she liked the sound of rain in the evenings and that thunder isn't the same as an earthquake though it can feel that way to me.

_Think it's going to rain later?_ Everything seems to be pointing that direction from the smell in the air. One advantage is that my other senses are a little better to make up for the lack of the one. She looks up at the sky where all the clouds are still perfect puffy white and just shrugs. It's possible, but she apparently doesn't think that it's likely.

"Might be good if it does so the crops don't end up drying out." She's gotten skilled at talking and signing at the same time so I can also practice reading her lips to match the signs. Even the foreman in charge of our orchard only knows a handful of signs and most of them are fruits so I know where I need to be going.

_It would be good. And you always like it when it rains._ She just smiles to herself and goes to grab her bag before throwing a dark crescent shaped roll at me. Mom and Dad aren't going to be home anyhow so it's far more enjoyable to just spend lunch out in the open air before we have to get cleaned up. It's easy enough to tell from the way that she picks at her own however that she's scare the odds aren't going to slide in her favor today. Every year it's the same thing and every year we've gotten pretty lucky even though _Are you going to be alright? You look like you need a good hug.__  
_

She just looks over with a small glare. "Your girlfriend needs a good hug."

_She's not my girlfriend_. Leave it to annoying sisters to bring up your crush that would never look at you twice. It's not exactly like I can easily provide for her with everything she deserves. _She's just very nice and all you have to say is that you'll be fine. It's just one more Reaping._

"I'll be fine. It's just one more Reaping." She rolls her eyes however and adds an extra rude gesture to the end. I just shake my head and go back to eating. I know in a lot of ways she's had to be the strong one of the two of us even if I am the older, but it also don't mean that she can't show just a small moment of weakness when it's just the two of us. She's scared probably more than I am over the whole situation. If you pretend it's just another day, it makes things a little more tolerable to get through. Another day that just involves a large assembly where I have to stand there and slowly start figuring out more of what they're actually saying every year. Apparently it doesn't change all that much except for the names that get called. Our former Victors get a little older and we still don't manage a new one to take their place. At least we have more than one still alive I guess. Rumor has it the Victor of the 53rd games from District 5 committed suicide in his house after his fifth Hunger Games as mentor. I can't imagine what that has to be like and a large part of me never wants to find out.

I still put an arm around her in a partial hug on the way home and stay hands off for the walk down to the Justice Building. She can't just let her friends see how much she'd like to be able to just hold onto her brother and avoid having to think about what might happen in the next hour. This year I can almost make out the entire speech from the mayor before our lavender Escort Mercutio comes up and leaves me back in the dark trying to make sense of the names. The first one comes from the girl's side and I'm glad it's not my sister even though I know the girl in question all too well. Petal Combs, who was just this morning working with me in the apple orchard and being her usual happy self. Now she just looks a little worried, but still trying to smile at everyone while Mercutio grabs another name. Again I'm left in the dark while looking around after the name is called trying to figure out who it is since no one seems to be moving to head up there. While everyone else just seems to be looking at me instead until someone points at me and then the stage with the two words I don't want to see on his lips.

"It's you."

* * *

**District 12**

_Wren Bonas. Age: 14._

The afternoon meal is an unusually solemn affair. One first, one last, and then me sitting in the middle hoping like the other two that I'm not going to get picked. Then it almost always ends up being kids from the Seam and the number of names in the bowls multiplied last year and will likely only do so again since the mine explosion. Dad ended up being one of the "lucky" ones, but you wouldn't know it from talking to him. Even people outside of The Seam probably think he would be rather off dead with his right arm gone, save about six inches. His hair has thankfully grown back, but even he's in a grumpier mood than usual. If Bear gets reaped, he's off for the Hunger Games. If he doesn't, he's off to join the mine crew which seems like just as much of a death sentence. Perhaps not actual death, but when you spend most of your time coughing from the amount of coal dust that collects in your lungs while you're watching your siblings and eventually your kids get plucked off to be sent to some games… Well it doesn't seem like too much of a life.

Usually we'd at least be trying to laugh a little about the events of the day or something we might have seen while sneaking around the Hob looking to find bits and bobs to sell. There are a few kids that go out beyond the gates to hunt for extra food and such, but I don't want to think what would happen if they got caught doing it. We usually just end up picking dandelion greens since it's the one thing we know actually is edible. Otherwise we'd probably end up with one of us picking out some poisonous berries and hopefully told that before we ate one.

The one advantage to having two brothers though is the knowledge that at least you'll never have to fight one of them in the Hunger Games. Unless they decide the quarter quell will be a free-for-all. That's four years away though… Even so I can't help but look over at Lark who is eating down his porridge like someone is going to swoop into the house and steal it from him. By then we'll be 18 and 16 and probably just about as strong as we are now which is going to lead for at least a relatively quick death. He looks happy though when I push my bowl over toward him and he gets a few bites before Bear steals it away. My stomach is in too many knots now to do much more except get changed and ready to go.

What would I do? After this year I'm not going to be fighting my older brother to let me at least be responsible for my own tessera. I even took Lark's on this year so he would at least get a little more sleep. He's too soft to probably even get out of training. It would be the first ever training score of 1. Could I even get myself to go and volunteer though?

No. I know my own fear is too great even while I brush my hair out and just frown at the mirror. It feels like a noose is tightening itself around my neck even after undoing my top button. I still have to get through today before I have to worry about anything like the 75th Games and just hope Haymitch is drunk enough to settle my nerves a bit with a little chuckle. Or even our still-getting-used-to-being-stuck-with-District-12 Effie Trinket from the Capitol with her pale as the moon face and bubblegum pink hair. Something to stop the twisting in my stomach...

I wonder what would happen if I just went and hid in the mine until I was too old for these stupid Games. Even that doesn't keep lunch from coming back up.

_Talia Irons. Age: 15._

Even wrapped up I can't imagine the piece of fudge is going to last long in my pocket. I know mom tucked it in there to give me a little bit of something sweet while waiting for them to call names at the Reapings. We're all a nervous bunch, but at least business will likely pick up later today for those that can afford to stop by and spend a bit of money on sweets. Dad always marks down the candy sticks on Reaping Day, and I'll still be flitting about in my dress giving out samples to the kids that end up just standing outside and too afraid to go in because they know what money they have needs to be saved. Then there's also a whole pound of fudge sitting in the back for the next time the Hawthorne boy stops by with fruit and nuts he's collected. It's an extra for all the other times he's brought us something and usually gets paid in cash. He's kind of cute in that "oh dear god my mother would kill me" sort of way. My mother might be a kind woman, but the day I start dating a coal miner is when I'm likely to get disowned for good. My brother has it a little easier, but then he's also at the stage where girls are "gross". Meanwhile I'm too busy trying to learn the ins and outs of the business to get too involved with boys.

As usual it seems hotter and dustier out in front of the Justice Building than anywhere else in 12. Things never quite seem this bad in the other Districts, but then you don't get to see much of their Reapings either. I just try to keep calm and rock back and forth on my shoes waiting for Ms. Trinket to start her usual welcoming and wishing us all for the odds to be in our favor. Then I think if the odds were in everyone's favor, they would have discontinued this whole senseless thing that is only used to prove that the Capitol still holds the power and we're still clamoring for attention as Victors. I could say 12 isn't exactly known for its victors, but ours is rather memorable. At least as far as one can be for being the best known District Drunk. He keeps most of us amused, but I'm not sure how well his tributes think of him if that is all he does in the Capitol as well. After all, he's the only lifeline we have in this District between the Arena and the outside world. I can only hope I never have to find out what life would be like with Haymitch Abernathy as my Mentor.

I just sigh and start putting through my head everything that needs done as soon as we're done here. It never fails that time will drag when you least want to be somewhere and yet race the moment that its over. Focusing on that is keeping me with the same stern determined face while waiting to hear which of the girls is going to get reaped this year. Too often it's the poor kids from "The Seam" who end up-

"Talia Irons."

… Not getting Reaped. I pull my hands out of my pockets and try not to look over at the kids on either side of me while I'm passing them. There's no volunteers and nothing that is going to be able to save me now except myself. For a moment I consider trying a smile, but I know any change in expression is going to make me completely fall apart and into tears. Instant bravery in the face of this is just pure foolishness.

"Wren Bonas."

The boy has to make as much of a walk as I did if not a little further back which means he's probably around the same age group. Perhaps I'll have an ally in all of this after all rather than some 18 year old that thinks that I'm not worth the trouble of trying to help in the slightest. He definitely has the look of someone from the Seam, but hopefully that means he already knows how to fight for survival if nothing else. And maybe one of us will actually manage to make it back in the end.

Currently though, I'm not sure it'll be me.

* * *

**A/N:** And with that we finish the Reapings, so from here on you're only going to get three PoV's until we hit the arena (which means everyone shows up one more time each). There is also a poll in my profile to let me know your favorite tributes, and who knows? You might save one I have scheduled for the Bloodbath. And please review. They make me very happy.


	8. Good Bye to You and All I Ever Knew

_~Sparkle Havers~  
__District 1 Tribute_

It still felt a little unreal to be sitting there in the Justice Building. Especially after the rest of the males had just suddenly backed down the moment they reaped a kid from the community home. Sparkle's only guess was that there's no one from the 18 year olds that wanted it badly enough that the others can't wait a year while they made the kid either sink or swim. Or possibly she could just trip him to keep the others distracted during the bloodbath and then she wouldn't have to worry about him wanting to play with the big kids. She looked around the room where she was going to be spending time until they decided to take them off to the train and the short ride into the Capitol. It wasn't quite as nice as the decorations at her house, but all together not bad for all the official business that went on here. She was feeling pretty good about herself which was just all the more affirmed as her family came in.

"You did it! I thought for a minute you were going to have to kick that girl's teeth out, but she already knows better than to mess with my big sister!" Pearl, as usual, was about ready to bounce off the wall as much as her curls were around her head. Undoubtedly they were going to be having a nice dinner tonight to toast her future success in the arena.

"There's no need for acting like a hooligan." One glare from her mother was enough to stop the little girl from her bouncing as she just stopped and went to hide behind Diamond. "You can wish her luck at least without yelling and making a fool of the entire family."

"Sorry."

"Oh let it be. She's not hurting anything and it's nice to see someone a little excited for me," Sparkle shot back and for a moment there was a stare down between the two of them. Her little sister would probably be paying for it later when Sparkle wasn't around to do anything about it. She just smiled at her sister though and dropped it for now. There was nothing she could about it. "I'm going to end up winning this and then you can come to my house every day. Maybe you can even move in with me so I won't be so alone." Because there was no way she was inviting her parents to come along, and her mother was going to be lucky to get an invitation at the rate things were going.

"Still with my own room?" Pearl smiled up hopefully. Sparkle couldn't help but grin back at her. Most people could easily find a way to just annoy the hell out of her until she was ready to use them for target practice. Pearl just idolized her sister which was exactly what she wanted and had always kept her as Sparkle's favorite.

"Of course." First there was the next several weeks to get through, but the last thing she wanted before leaving was a bunch of nay-saying which looked close to all her mother had to say but was keeping her lips pressed together. "I'll probably have to give you the one with the biggest closet just so you'll have somewhere to keep all of your clothes."

"Sounds perfect. But I'll be happy just to see you again." Even as Pearl was saying it, she could tell it was something that sounded more like her father talking. They had plenty of money as it was without her going off and doing this. They cared more about seeing her still alive in the end, and she had no plans of disappointing them. "And maybe your stylist will be willing to do my hair too?" That was more her sister.

Sparkle just laughed and went over to give her another hug. "I'll have to ask after I win. I'm sure they'd be happy to do whatever you might ask and we'll invite him or her over for tea parties while they're in District 1 and you can show them around and now nice it is to get out of the Capitol occasionally and see where all of the best things come from." She kissed the top of her sister's head before looking over at Diamond. The one that had taken all of their mother's lessons to heart and standing like a pole was stuck right up her rear end. "And you... Take care of yourself and try to remember that it's not a crime to have a bit of fun now and then."

"I know," Diamond just retorted sullenly. Sparkle wished she could figure out what was going through her head at that moment, but that would likely take far longer than they had to say their good-byes.

Then came her parents, both proud people who seemed to both doubt that she was going to make it back. Despite that she was going to miss them while she was away and hoping they didn't just start cheering for some other tribute. "I'll see you both later."

No good-byes. Not here. Saying it would mean that she had even the slightest doubt, and when it came to the pair of them, she couldn't afford to let her guard down for a second. In many ways they were almost as scary as anything the other tributes might have for her or even the gamemakers could come up with. Maybe next year they just needed to hire her mother to make up the Arena... Her father finally broke decorum long enough to give her a surprising hug. "Just take care of yourself, my little Sparkler."

"I will."

* * *

_~Chip Elekra~  
__District 3 Tribute_

Chip just kept picking at the seams of his pants and trying to think about anything other than the fact that he was stuck in the Justice Building and about to go to the train station that would take him to the Capitol and whatever laid beyond there. It was hard enough to remember just to breathe right when your stomach was in knots. Him? Going off to the Hunger Games? Unless something involved rewiring the entire Arena that would end up killing off the rest of his competition it didn't seem all that likely that he was going to be coming home…

"Focus." Chip had already managed a hole large enough to stick his finger through. Thankfully it wasn't where anyone was likely to notice unless it got much bigger and his pants were hanging loose while everyone headed to the train station to wish them good bye. He looked up when the door finally opened and Pixel came charging in with none of her usual grace and thoughts of decorum to just jump on him and hug him in the chair.

"It's not fair and they can't just take you like this away from me and Mom and Dad and me…" Chip found himself just hugging her back though and trying not to give into the girly tears while she was getting his shoulder wet. "I don't want to lose you." Instead he was looking back to his parents for any sort of reassurance that he might be able to figure out something that would keep him alive. His father was doing his best from the looks of it just to keep from getting choked up and afraid to say anything that he would start crying with his twins. Galaxy Elekra just looked back at him even though her eyes were red from tears already shed.

Chip just stroked his sister's back like he usually did when she was scared. "It'll be okay, Pix. I mean, no matter what you're going to stay safe and not end up getting reaped too. The odds are probably even more in your favor now." Except they both knew it was just the same as ever. Somehow he was the one that didn't have much longer to live, but was already comforting her instead.

"Chip is going to be okay because he has something that the kids who have trained for this don't." She tapped her forehead. "A brain. You can be the fiercest animal out there and yet still end up getting outsmarted by your prey. Find a way to stay safe and… Just do your best to come back home." Chip knew she wouldn't be holding her breath and was doing everything to keep from breaking down in front of him. Truthfully, he appreciated the gesture while he tried to do the same for her.

"Right. And maybe I'll marvel someone with my dazzling intellect and they'll sponsor me." Another thing he wasn't truthfully expecting. Rich people sponsored people who looked like they expected a Victor to look which was usually tall, strong, and generally gorgeous where Chip already had people betting he wouldn't survive the first day. He was small, wore glasses, and definitely wasn't 14 year old Victor material. Maybe he would find a way to build a bomb that would wipe out the career pack, but whatever his strategy ended up being he knew he would be focusing in on the three faces around him at that moment the most. "Think of all the dresses you could have if I win, Pix." She just shook her head and hugged him all the more until the Peacekeeper showed up at the door.

At that point Chip had to about run off with them to the door to hug both of his parents. "I love you. No matter what ends up happening."

"We love you too." No more 'try not to die' to leave him haunted with the idea that he might fail them. It warmed Chip's heat the slightest even as he stared at the closed door after they left. He was hopeful someone else might come so he wouldn't be in there alone with his thoughts until they came to leave for the train station. Somehow he was going to have to find a way to outsmart the Arena… And already wasn't expecting all that much out of his District Partner. He was going to have to sit and try to figure her out on the train ride and what would make someone volunteer for this craziness.

The door opened to another boy, slightly older than Chip with messy brown hair and just twirling a hat around in his hands nervously. "Mom's been trying to talk me out of coming, but I couldn't just _not_ come, you know?" He was avoiding any eye contact and just focusing around at the walls. "So this is what it looks like in here."

"Hopefully you'll never have to see it again, Jarvis." Chip was able to manage another smile for his friend, but it was a lot easier to fake when it was his sister right there. "If I could figure out a way to break out of here and just vanish…"

"They'd pick someone else. You know the Capitol and their insatiable blood lust. When you get back you'll have to tell me if they're all vampires like I suspect. They're actually letting someone else do the killing so they'll have food for the following year and we all just get sour after 19 so they don't bother with us." Jarvis just nodded seriously and had apparently thought this all over for a while now. "It's why they all look so young rather than ever aging. Probably have to donate half their babies to keep up the food supply."

"Don't let the peacekeepers hear you talking like that or they'll have you whipped for daring to talk badly about the Capitol." Would it really shock him though to find out that Frosty the Snowman Escort was a vampire? … Probably not. He did a very good job of hiding his fangs if that was the case. Or perhaps he was just hoping to get turned some day if he brought in enough good ones for the feast of blood. Chip shook his head. The whole thing was kind of ridiculous even if it was plausible.

Jarvis just grinned for a moment. They had met at work, but Chip had always liked Jarvis for his ability to think outside the box which was also going to be what Chip probably needed for all of this. "Chin up Chippy. District 3 has more Victors than some of the outlying districts and maybe some girl in the Capitol will fall in love with you and give up everything she has to keep you supplied with food and model cars until the others beat each other's brains out. Hmmm… Zombies." Jarvis seemed momentarily distracted with this new thought pattern before going over and putting both of his hands on Chip's shoulders. "Fly true, stay safe, and never believe anything someone with ice blue hair has to tell you unless you can prove it for yourself."

"Right…" Or anything you can't confirm with at least two of your senses if not more. People were about as apt to go insane as they were to starve out there. You might see things that weren't actually there between the possible dehydration and starvation. At least it wouldn't be like the 68th where half the competitors froze to death. That seemed like a worse way to go than having your throat cut. Chip just tried his best brave face as Jarvis was escorted out of the room.

No one else came after that, leaving him wondering why he couldn't have been allowed a few more minutes with one or the other if the girl had someone else that she needed to talk to while all he had was more time to think.

The odds were not in his favor to ever see District 3 again. If he managed to get out of the blood bath he was going to need to find some way of staying away from the ones that would kill him as well as any other animals that might attempt it. Apparently you were trained so it wouldn't be 24... Well actually more like _18_ inexperienced kids just getting slaughtered by the potential 6 that did know. Maybe he could talk it over with his mentor when he got the opportunity. Maybe they would have some suggestions on what he should do, and they were supposed to help him become the next survivor. Somehow that term seemed a lot more appropriate then Victor anyhow.

* * *

_~Darwin Wandris~  
__District 5 Tribute_

Darwin couldn't help pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was going to happen. Other than the fact that he was pretty sure that his mother was going to be a mess and he wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him from just curling up into a corner and wishing the world away. His mother had been terrified since the day he had turned twelve that this was going to happen and now her worst fears had been realized and here he was with no idea of how to possibly end up winning this.

Faith… The poor little girl had an older sister, but family loyalties only went so far today. Apparently he was still going to get the opportunity to explain things to her, but she was still too young to be going into a fight for her life. She was also far too innocent considering he knew how much her parents had tried to shield her from the worse parts of life much the same as his own wished they could have. He was going to do whatever he could to try and not scare her by doing his best to pretend that he wasn't scared either. In a lot of ways she was like his little sister that he was now either going to have to protect and fail or die in the process of saving her. Even then what sort of shot did she really have against a bunch of vicious killers?

He only stopped the pacing once the door opened to his father coming close to needing to carry his mother into the room. Bravery was not her strong point while he was trying to keep the tears back. "Mom…" It was all of her nightmares come true. She would have rather starved herself than see him risk one more chance at the arena, or so she had told him when he was twelve and knelt down to look him in the eye. Now when she dropped to her knees and just clung onto him her head just reached to his chest.

"Lilac, you're scaring the boy more than the kids from District 2 ever will," he heard his father comment quietly. Darwin could only guess that there were probably Peacekeepers just outside to make sure that no one tried to sneak out or find a way to break out. Plus you didn't want to be overheard saying anything terrible about the government.

"But he's my BABY. And I can't lose him."

The bottom part of his shirt was quickly getting wet while tears were falling down his own face until his father reached out and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Try to be brave. That doesn't mean you can't be afraid, but just knowing that there's more important things than your fear…" He tucked the handkerchief into Darwin's pocket. "Do whatever Miranda tells you to do and just remember no matter how big they are, they still are just as human as you are." It might have been just him, but he could have almost sworn his mother hugged a little tighter when the name of his Mentor came up. Darwin just nodded a little bit and went to hug his mom. It was silly, but he needed a few minutes of her comfort and reminding him of how much he was loved.

When the Peacekeeper turned he had to pull the two apart before she would let go and even then he could hear her in the hallway just tearing him apart. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and just pressed it against his nose for a moment and taking in the scent of his father. He wasn't really expecting any more visitors since his friends would likely have better things to do than worry about him, but the door opened again to a much calmer Juniper Jorre.

"May I take a seat?" Darwin just nodded a little and put the handkerchief away in his pocket again. He could only guess what Faith's mother might have to say to him. "I really don't have any right to ask you, Darwin. But will you please look after her? She's so young and she shouldn't have to understand the whole idea of what they're doing with picking her to be a Tribute. Picking both of you as it is, and I'm sorry you ended up getting drawn…" She trailed off a little and just looked out the window. There was that same fear he had seen in his mother's eyes only barely contained.

"I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't just alone like she might have been with some older kid from around here… Will you also take care of Mom? She has dad around, but… I dunno. Something with women together and understanding each other in a way that I never would have gotten anyhow." That seemed to put a faint smile on her face. He was already talking like someone soon to be dead, but at least Mrs. Jorre wasn't making him feel so completely helpless. It was a scary thing to have to try and accept your own mortality without also bringing in the factor that your parents were not superhuman and perfect. They cried just as much as anyone else and that was a terrifying notion.

"We can try to be there for each other. And perhaps we'll see one of you back here again." Darwin wasn't going to hold his breath about that, but still nodded hopefully. One thing was for certain was that he was only really going to need to depend on himself in order to make it for more than a few days. Even then his morale wasn't going to be all that high as soon as he go a good look at what the competition looked like. Maybe he needed to just have a little bit of Faith to get him through this.

* * *

**A/N: **So you may or may not have noticed that the narrative style went from 1st person PoV to 3rd person PoV. There are two reasons for this. A) Suspense is easier built from an outside point. If I end with the sound of a cannon booming and the person in question in mortal danger… Well, you can't exactly hear a cannon if you're dead now, can you? Unless I write everything from the point of the victor which is why the one thing you know through all of Hunger Games is this: Katniss is going to win. She's the narrator. B) It also hit me that all first person should be in present which is really hard to write and also why I'm not going back until perhaps later to correct it. Plus doing this now rather than when they hit the arena seemed a little less jarring.

And I might go back and do the Reapings from third person. We'll see. I already feel bad for the delay between arguing with myself on changing the PoV and now with a head cold in the middle of summer.

TL;DR: Please review. They make me happy and feel better.


	9. Riding to the Capitol and Our Fate

_~Hazel Mould~  
__District 7 Tribute_

Hazel was keeping her chin up the entire way to the train. Of course it was probably going to be the only time she would really get to ride on one, but the anticipation of that wasn't quite enough to keep her heart from feeling like it was breaking. Of course if both she and Leif had actually gone to the Capitol only one of them could have come home in the first place. Instead she was going with the boy that had only early that morning been pulling the two of them apart. She tried to distract herself by just looking over Oakes who was sitting on the other side of the car. He looked a lot like his brother with the medium brown hair that was due to see a pair of scissors and green eyes that were a few shades darker than Leif's. Usually Oakes has just been the thorn in her side when it comes to trying to spend time alone with the boy who didn't volunteer for him. At the moment he looks vaguely bored while watching everything going past.

Between them was still Lennox and just before the station and more cameras in her face Hazel was just trying to picture his hair starting to turn red and gold like the leaves did every autumn. The same ones she probably wouldn't be there to see in autumn. The picture in her mind at least kept her in self-amused grins until she could get on the train. Were there always this many Peacekeepers? They seemed to have multiplied overnight to surround her every time she moved since the moment her name had been called. She'd love to run, but there was already plenty of doubt there that she would get far before they would catch her.

Just from the outside the train was one of the shiniest things she had seen in a long time around the District. The bright silver just didn't go with all of the earth tones of the area. The Peacekeepers let off at the doorway which was probably the only way in or out of the train anyhow, but her jaw dropped the slightest at the first car they entered. It didn't look like anything she had ever pictured in a train with uniform seats and nothing really of interest. Instead there was a couple of chairs and sofas around a table with a large screen on the other side of the room that was currently black. None of it looked anywhere close to the furniture she was used to with the dark green velvet upholstery. She just let her fingers wander along the fabric while looking up at the next thing that caught her interest. The room was lit from the windows and a large chandelier hanging from the center of the room.

"All rather simple arrangements, but it will have to do until we get to the Capitol. Come along and I'll show you charming kids to your rooms. Johanna. Blight. I assume you both remember how to get to your rooms?" Lennox barely waited for any sort of reply before just wrapping his arms around the two Tributes and heading through the car before dropping them off at their own doors. Hazel just tried to give him another small smile before closing the door and going to investigate.

There were more clothes in here than she would ever own in a lifetime and a bathroom that didn't require waiting in order to use. She looked over the clothes just letting her fingers go over the fabrics. It was all so beautiful on the hangers she couldn't imagine how much she would take away from it by putting it on. She was just a skinny girl who couldn't completely remember the last time she had gotten enough to eat at a meal that she could actually consider herself "full".

Picking out a powder blue dress to replace the less than lucky brown frock she went in to see how long it make take to actually try drowning in the shower. Then she was sure there was someone around that would probably find a way to revive her so she would have to go through all of it anyhow. She turned the water up as hot as it was allowed and just tried to use the time to think.

So she was going into an Arena of Death with her best defense being her boyfriend's older brother in which only one of them could come back out of it anyhow… So was it really any use even trying to team up the slightest with Oakes? Other than the fact that he had never struck her as exactly a ruthless killer he could probably try to make friends with the Careers in order to save his own neck. He'd been working out in the woods as far back as she could recall where she was going to need training to get by on anything. Hazel sighed and slid down to the floor of the shower and just looked over her hands. Could she actually manage to kill someone if it came down to either her or the other person? Her feeling of self-preservation was high enough, but actually being able to take someone's life… It all just seemed kind of impossible to picture. She wasn't even going to be able to pull off a convincing Johanna Mason move of playing weak so they left her alone. Maybe she'd get an opportunity to talk to her partner enough to figure out what he was thinking. Hopefully her connection to his brother might be enough to get him to at least protect her long enough to have a shot.

She got out before she was afraid the Capitol people might come in to make sure that she was alright and find her half ready to cry on the shower floor where she could blame the shampoo getting in her eyes. She slid back into her same footwear on purpose however. They could try to strip her of everything she was over the next several days, but for now she was at least going to go to dinner with her boots on. If her mom couldn't talk her into some nicer footwear, she certainly wasn't going to let some guy who looked like a tree tell her that she needed something less than comfortable for her first official sit-down with the Mentors.

The three adults were there, or at least as much of an adult as one could consider Johanna as someone who would have been on her final reaping this year if she hadn't become a victor two years ago. Part of her wishes Oakes would have already been there as any sort of buffer especially when their Escort noticed her footwear. "My dear, weren't you able to find anything else in your room. If you'd like I can show you right where they are."

"No. I'm fine and these are a lot more comfortable." Lennox just looked at her miffed at the mere thought that she would enjoy the dusty things being on her feet. Johanna just laughed.

"I like her. She's got a bit of spunk to her."

"I thought you hated people with spunk, Jo." Hazel just felt a little more relaxed with the two from her own district that didn't have all of the odd skin colors and hairstyles. They knew what it was like to live somewhere you needed to keep covered up in order to keep the constant threat of ticks from attaching. If there was anywhere with blood sucking creatures, it was the Capitol. She just went to take a seat while they started setting out a salad with mixed greens, small tomatoes, and glazed nuts of some sort.

"No, I hate District 1 spunk where they're all _look at me, I'm so, so pretty and witty._" Johanna beat her eyelashes for effect. "Who somehow get along with District 2 where they're doing good if they can do more than grunt and flex… And then there's District 4 with 'Hey, I'm Finnick Odair, baby, and these are my Tributes. Sponsor them, okay, darling?'"

"Mr. Odair is not like that… Not _exactly_ like that." Lennox waved his hand a little dismissively. He apparently didn't like getting pulled into anything were he was made to comment on the other Mentors. "He just enjoys spending time in the Capitol and knows a lot of the people there."

"Yes, well… Some people aren't quite used to all of the rich food there and prefer the simpler fare of their home." Johanna seemed to be saying more than was actually coming out of her mouth, but Hazel didn't want to push and have her suddenly mad at her when she was going to need some advice. She'd heard the recent victor's family had all died in an accidental fire that no one could quite explain how it got started.

At least there wouldn't be any lack of food tonight. Hazel kept eating like it might all vanish before she got the opportunity to finish. Before the end of the main course however she was slowing down and just trying to get down.

"I take it you two know each other before today?" Blight inquired while they were waiting on dessert.

"Why would-"

"Yes." Hazel looked over at Oakes wondering what had brought up that sudden response without questioning why it was important in the first place. He just shrugged a little in response. "She's lived a few blocks away my entire life and same age as my younger brother."

"I still don't know why that matters when at least one of us has to die anyhow," muttered back Hazel. Part of her was hoping the not expecting him to help her would actually help out in the end. At least then if it came up it was his suggestion.

"It's nothing really. Most Tributes are still trying to size each other up at this point and possibly considering a using one of the knives on them just to help narrow down the field early. You two just seem a little more… At ease as it were." Blight smiled at both of them though. So far he didn't seem all that bad and he was going to be one of their lifelines between the fight to the death and the outside world. Plus they had already managed to survive this themselves.

"Oh." She picked up the sharpest knife still at her place setting and looked it over. It could probably be lethal, but you'd have to get close enough to use it. She was better at paper airplane tossing than knives. "Yeah, I'm kind of… Friends with Leif." Hazel noticed the glance over from Oakes when she said that, but decided against elaborating in front of anyone. If he was that curious, maybe he would come see her on his own.

* * *

_~Ava Raynes~  
__District 9 Tribute_

Ava was surprised how smooth the whole train moved and yet would probably have all of them in the Capitol by tomorrow morning without ever running into each other with twelve different trains carrying tributes. She was more distracted with watching the view out the window until a knock reminded her that she still had to go eat dinner. She went in to the bathroom for a moment just to look over and hope no one would actually care that she wasn't changing just to go and eat. Her dress was already about as nice as anything in the closets even if she had almost stripped down to her slip in the Justice Building to make sure that Katerina got her dress back. If they ended up having chocolate cake tonight, she was going to cry right there in front of her mentors and the boy that had saved her brother.

She still hadn't really gotten a chance to talk with the boy since things had been pretty crazy since they had left the Justice Building and he'd just gone back to his own room. Did she already know him from somewhere? Some people had romanticized the Games so much and people willing to volunteer for their true love even if it had been secret for all of these years. She was really hoping that wasn't the case considering he just gave her a bit of an off feeling. Ava couldn't really place him all that well from school either. Even Tycho had been completely mystified and unable to place him from school or any reason that he would have to protect him in particular.

The only change she made was releasing her hair so it fell down her back and used the hairpin to keep back the part that always wanted to fall into her face. At least the only people she had to try and impress today were the ones that would be seeing her at her strongest and weakest moments even if she did end up being one of the bodies that would end up littering the front of the Cornucopia.

Everyone else was already there when she made it to the dining room though it was relatively obvious that Ruffian wasn't waiting for her to begin eating while the others were caught up in a conversation and just barely paused to acknowledge her. It was a little more relaxed than she was expecting for apparently being late. Maize and Caine were two people she had only seen mostly from the Reapings every year. Two victors within five years of each other hadn't exactly been lucky for District 9 considering there hadn't been another in the last 20 years. She couldn't help but compare herself up against Maize while stirring around her soup. Maybe that could be her in another year, sitting across from two new Tributes and wondering if this would be the year that they showed themselves to be a stronger district than most people thought.

Ava waited quietly between dishes before she actually leaned over to Ruffian. "I've been meaning to thank you since the Reaping."

"What about it?" He ripped a piece of bread in half with his teeth and just looked confused. Ava's heart sank the slightest. He hadn't done this for Tycho… Definitely not for her either. A small part of her was reassured, but the larger part was getting scared.

"Well my brother was the one you volunteered for, and I'm just going to feel better knowing he's going to be safe at home for another year." And hopefully forever now after getting called once it didn't seem as likely to repeat itself. Suddenly the idea of being a Mentor was even sending chills down her back.

"Is that who that kid was? I wasn't even paying attention really. I mean I was going to volunteer anyhow, so I guess that's good?" Ava was also wondering how much of a brain actually occupied his head that he would do this on purpose. "I guess I got pretty lucky though because I mean… Serious Sponsor Bait there, babe." He grinned at her while she slowly started crossing her arms over her chest in particular.

Someone who wanted to go into the Arena and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her as well if it would be good for the Sponsors and now he was just treating her like some piece of meat that was just there to look nice so they would send in money. If he was looking to bring her into some sort of alliance though, he was going to be sorely mistaken. Ava would rather throw herself on a sword than have anything to do with helping him win until it wasn't convenient to let her live. The food was about the only thing keeping her from getting up and storming away from the table. "I suppose that's supposed to be a compliment?"

"Definitely. Pouty face and just talking about how I saved your brother from an untimely death. They eat that sort of stuff up." Ava's fingernails were digging into her palms as she just smiled over at him and went back to her food. No way in all of the pits of hell was she going to do anything of the sort.

Caine cleared his throat, leaving Ava wondering if he was overhearing enough of this to be about as uncomfortable as she was over the mere idea. "So what sort of weapons training have you been doing for the past… Oh let's even just say decade? Swords, knives, something with a little bit of distance like a bow and arrow or slingshot?"

"Well I've been working in the fields harvesting wheat and barley and the like with a scythe. It really builds up the muscle tone." He flexed a little to make his point and just grinned to even be recognized already.

"But you haven't had any actual weapons training… And yet you're going into this like a professional Tribute that has been illegally training for years. Have you even…" A hand on his shoulder from Maize who just shook her head the slightest seemed to keep him from continuing on. "We should head back to the viewing car anyhow and from there we can get a good look at the other Tributes that you're going to be meeting in the arena. Think we can take our drinks without having everyone fussing, Roan?"

Roan just shrugged and straightened out his suspenders. Up close he didn't look quite as frightening as he usually did when she was waiting on names to be called every year. The dark blue hair looked black when it wasn't under direct sunlight and tied back with a black ribbon. "Just don't spill anything and they shouldn't have any reason." Caine used it as an excuse to refill his glass and lead the group back to a sitting room where it was already playing the Capitol anthem and filling up half the wall with their seal. Ava found a chair for herself and just curled up in it to make it obvious that Ruffian was not allowed to go and try to squeeze in next to her.

The Reapings seemed about standard with the usual volunteers from the early districts, though admittedly even sure wasn't sure what to make out of District 3's volunteer. This year it wasn't just trying to guess who might end up getting killed. This was going to be her competition, and it didn't help that the boy from 5 was probably as old as her brother with his blond hair and standing next to a slightly timid twelve year old as the cameras focused in on them before going on to 6. She sat up a little when she knew her own was coming. It was odd to see herself going up there looking stern until the moment her brother was in danger and there came the moment of weakness. Ava almost sickened herself now with how thankful she looked even at that moment for someone else stepping up to take the spot. The kids that follow all look to be on the second half of their reapings with the exception of another little girl in 10.

She tries to make note of some of the other names just to try and keep track of them so they're not just faces with numbers, but after a certain point they start to blend and get confusing. Wren, Hazel, Baylor, Robin, Juliet, Cinnamon, Anastasia… She wasn't too sure she didn't hear that one of the Career girls names was Glitter or Dazzle. Apparently there was no accounting for taste when you were a "professional tribute".

Caine waited until it was over before motioning to the screen. "Do you see those kids? They've been training since they were old enough to handle a weapon. Most of them prefer the up close approach, but that is not who you want to end up being is the ruthless killer. They have more than enough of those as it is, and it's just… No."

"I think what we're trying to say here is that we haven't really had a Tributes before that _wanted_ to go all that much beforehand. We train you the best that we can, but none of that has ever really covered with the idea of also willingly killing other people without another thought," Maize added, trying to find some way of putting it that wouldn't send their Capitol escort into a complete tizzy. "We're just not sure what to make of a volunteer who wasn't trying to protect someone else."

"You have no idea who I'm trying to protect." Ruffian glared a little at the rest of them, getting up and heading back to the Tribute Car.

"Well that was quite unnecessary." The remaining trio looked at Roan, wondering whose side exactly he was taking here. "I mean we're all just trying to work together here to get one of these kids as a hopeful victor so there's no reason for storming out of a room. Now if you'll excuse my rudeness for leaving, I have things to attend to before we reach the Capitol." With a small bow he left them alone.

"You should probably get some sleep as well, Miss Rayns. We'll be arriving in the Capitol in the morning and your stylist is going to have it out with us if you look exhausted."

"Who can sleep?" Ava just frowned, knowing they were right even if she didn't end up getting that much rest. "I don't have to train with him or anything, do I?"

Caine smiled the slightest and shook his head. "No. I think Maize is going to be taking Mr. Boot to keep him from exchanging blows with someone before the Arena, so you just have to worry about impressing me."

"Suddenly I feel so much better." Ava's sarcasm was obvious, but she was slightly more relaxed going back to her room to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

_~Laurel Arbour~  
__District 11 Tribute_

**You really think I'm doing this on purpose?** Laurel just looked a little amused at the others in the room while they were all getting breakfast and someone finally understood enough to get him a piece of paper and a pen to use. Apparently no one had thought too much of his silence last night when he would mostly shrug, nod, and make other little hand motions to try and suggest some sort of response. **I know I'm not the ideal sort of candidate for something like Tribute. Just because I can't hear anything doesn't mean I am ****entirely**** worthless. You don't have to worry about me running off and telling the other Tributes about any sort of planning?**

Somehow his humor wasn't going over as well as he would have hoped. Most of the signs he knew were standardized out of a book, but how many people in the Capitol were really going to be able to understand him enough to translate? He was a little surprised Petal didn't seem to have realized it either from the times they had worked together, but maybe she just hadn't thought too much of the strange boy who never said a word. That was slightly discouraging.

He watched the conversation going around which was slightly faster than he could keep up with everything while their escort was drowning his coffee in sugar and just stirring it looking bored. At least one person didn't think this was all that big of a deal, but the others just kept going on. He figured he might as well eat while he had a chance since the Capitol was supposed to be only minutes away. With only one victor, he wasn't expecting to get out of this alive. It didn't mean that he wouldn't stop fighting for his continued existence, but it would be all the more of a surprise to all of them if he did manage it, wouldn't it?

Hell, maybe they would actually figure out a way to actually allow him to hear if he won. That might have been something worth fighting for if it didn't mean the death of 23 others just for a pair of functional ears and a golden crown. His goal at the moment was trying to make sure that Petal managed as far as possible since she was the one with the better shot in Laurel's opinion. Plus she was probably the only person nice enough to actually stick with him.

Breakfast was at least quiet this way. True, every meal he'd had was quiet, but this was the most food he had ever seen put in front of him in the last 24 hours than he'd had… Well really ever. It was one thing keeping his mind off of his sister and what she must be going through. Breeze was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for, but watching her older brother going off to fight for his life had been enough to even send her over the edge into tears. He didn't think the Capitol would bring her all the way out just to be able to translate for him. Plus, Laurel figured, she was more likely to add her own spin on things that would just make him sound like he was actually swearing out the Capitol for ever coming up with these thing as a way to keep them from rebelling. It had worked thus far, but there was still plenty of discontent in 11.

He looked back up from his oatmeal with apples and other fruits in it to find that things had quieted down and no one seemed to be trying to get his attention at the moment. Which was probably good considering it was quickly distracted by the flash of color outside the window. Laurel just glanced at Petal before jumping up from the table to go out and get a good look at what he had only seen on TV.

They had more colors here than he had ever quite imagined in his life and even the screen at home hadn't done it a lot of justice when it came to the utter splendor that they were trying to get across. "Amazing" was the word that came to mind though it was also full of all of the people that enjoyed these Games the most. He still smiled down at them just because of how ridiculous they all looked that actually made Mercutio look relatively normal by comparison. They were still cheering as the train came pulling in and eventually hid them all from sight as it came into the station. Sure, it probably happened for everyone, but he still went back to his oatmeal with a bit of a grin to finish it off. After that he could grab his paper again without worrying about missing out on the rest of the food.

**We could keep it a secret. Petal hasn't noticed before now and we've been working together occasionally for years. I've become pretty good at the strong, silent type personality. Plus I could teach you a few signs so I don't wear my hands out writing? If we can at least manage it until after the scores come out they can't use it against me after all?**

"It doesn't mean a lot of time though if we're going to try and find any sort of translator before your interview. Because there's probably going to be rumors spreading around as soon as we start asking people and they'll want to know why we're so interested." Seeder frowned, still seeming to try and find a way around all of this. Most tributes didn't have a deformity that was so discreet, and yet still cause so many issues. He'd seen a kid from 8 once with a missing hand, but not one that he could recall just answering Caesar Flickerman's questions with a sly smirk and little more.

Laurel made a little circular motion questioningly before holding up one finger on his right hand and two on his left. He switch the two to the shape of an O for a moment and then held up nine fingers. Apparently his pseudo-signing was doing little more than confuse them all the more. He sighed and reached for the pen again when there was just a hand on his shoulder.

"Another District?" Petal inquired as he just grinned and nodded. She just shrugged in response to the Mentors wondering how she had managed that. "Everything now is a numbers game. One Two. One Oh. Nine. He skipped eleven."

Laurel knew even then what he was suggesting was risky. It would mean actually admitting to another group that you had someone who was trying to hide a disability. He had just numbered off the other really outer districts whose Mentors might be willing to also keep it from their Tributes. Or at least Tributes who wouldn't just use it against him quite as much. At least Seeder and Chaff seemed to be thinking it over which was almost more than he was expecting.

"We'll get back to you on that tonight. Part of it will be gauging the other Mentors. Depends on how they're feeling if anything were to go rumoring around that it was one of theirs instead of ours." Laurel just nodded, hoping a day could make a lot of difference one way or another, though it wasn't entirely important. More the fact that the Capitol would probably want to know something about him, but without letting on too early that he wasn't the best candidate out there to put their money on.

"Anyhow you can give it a test with your Stylist in a little bit when we turn you over for the Tribute parade. Hopefully they'll at least manage to get the two of you a couple of interested Sponsors for the Games." Chaff smiled at the pair of them. "And we'll see about these lessons and what you might be able to manage, but I'm still at a slight disadvantage here."

Here he was hoping with a possible victory he might be able to manage hearing with the sort of medicine they had in the Capitol and his mentor was sitting there with only one hand. Laurel just nodded with the slightest frown.

**I'll see what I can manage. First lesson. Capitol people, Capitol (as the place), and Snow.** Laurel waited until they were done reading before first shaping his hand to the letter C and then using his forefinger and thumb in front of his mouth making the motion of talking. He followed it with the came letter and then waving his fingers over his chin. It was the one that amused him more as it looked slightly more mocking even though he was just describing it as colorful. "Snow" was the only thing he didn't have to make up entirely even though the weather event of actual snow had never been something he had seen before. He then took back up the paper. **The first two without the C in front are birds and color. There's not really a proper term so I made it up.**

At least that seemed to amuse them. Next he was going to have to think up good signs for both of them before the end of the day. If they could even get the translator a little earlier it would make it easier on all of them in the long run though he hated to cause the extra issue.

Now to go and impress the Capitol without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N: **These ended up a little longer than I expected (which is to be blamed slightly on bluejellooranges for a lovely review saying how she liked District 7), so I went back to fill them out a little more and the rest just kind of expanded from there. And admittedly I like District 7 myself as well as a few others. Do tell me if you're enjoying a bit of some of the known Mentors as well as the others (Johanna's also a favorite). As always, please review.

And if you're interested in more info, I've also set up iwiwtm weebly .com with pictures of the Tributes, Mentors (though Finnick is going to get a change since I am happy with Sam Claflin. Feel free to flame me for that though it's a silly thing to flame me over, you can see my first choice up there for now), and reminders on who is who in each of the Districts as well as a blog for updates.


End file.
